Kise & Kuroko
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Hubungan Kise & Kuroko yang masih menjadi rahasia publik. Bagaimana reaksi teman-teman mereka bila tahu hubungan mereka? (COMPLETED! Warning inside. Mind to RnR? Cover dari Tumblr/Pixiv)
1. Seirin

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya. Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning : OOC? Absurd? Shonen-ai demi apapun. KiKuro-pair.

A/N : Multi-chap kedua. Setting setelah IH & sebelum WC. Mohon bantuannya~

* * *

**Kise & Kuroko**

**Part 1 : Seirin**

**.**

Hari Sabtu. Siang hari. Hari yang tepat untuk berkencan. Tidak bagi Ryouta Kise, model remaja yang juga siswa dari Kaijou High ini masih harus mengikuti sesi pemotretan & tidak lupa, jadwal latihan basketnya yang padat.

"Haa-aah~!"

"Oi, Kise, jangan mengeluh!" Seru kapten tim basket Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio, kepada Kise.

"Ayo mulai latihannya lagi!" Kasamatsu mengarahkan anggota timnya untuk berlatih.

"Hai!"

"Nee.. Senpaaai~! Aku mau ke Seirin High~" Rengek si blonde yang cuek dengan perintah kaptennya.

"Oi!" Muncul urat-urat seperti perempatan jalan di pelipis Kasamatsu. "Kau baru pergi kesana kemarin Kise!"

"Tapi, aku masih ingin-ssu!" Kise tetap merengek.

"Heh. Kurasa aku harus menendangmu dulu agar sadar!" Kasamatsu langsung menendang Kise tanpa belas kasihan.

"Itte... Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise hanya bisa meringis sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan latihan ini dengan cepat, kau boleh pergi." Pemuda yang bersangkutan langsung memberikan senyum lebarnya.

.

* * *

.

"Yosh! Lebih kuat lagi!" Suara Hyuuga, sang kapten tim Seirin, mengema di gym tempat Seirin berlatih.

.

Suara decitan sepatu dimana-mana.

Bola di drabble.

Peluit berbunyi tak tentu.

Pekikan tiap pemainnya.

.

"Kurokocchi tetap bersemangat ya-ssu..."

"Ryouta Kise-?!" Pelatih Seirin - Aida Riko, langsung mundur selangkah. Terkejut melihat ace Kaijou yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"K-kau bisa mengcopy kurang misdirection milik Kuroko?" Tanya Riko dengan horornya.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Kau hanya terlalu fokus pada latihan. Bukannya sudah selesai waktu latihannya?" Jawab pemuda kuning itu.

"Eh!" Riko menatap stopwatchnya-

"PRIIIT!" -Dan meniup peluit sekencang-kencangnya.

"Berkumpul! Latihan hari ini selesai. Kerja bagus kawan-kawan!"

"Terima kasih banyak!" Dan semua mulai berjalan menuju ruang loker.

.

"Kurokocchiiiii~!" Kise langsung berlari menuju pemuda berambut baby blue yang sudah ditunggunya daritadi.

"Kise-kun. Konnichiwa."

"Kise. Kau terlalu sering datang kesini. Apa kau memata-matai kami?" Tanya Kagami si ace Seirin yang daritadi berada di samping Kuroko.

"Hidoi-ssu! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kise-kun tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu Kagami-kun." Bela Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi..." Gumam Kise dengan berlinang air mata bahagianya.

"Kaijou bisa mengirim orang yang lebih pintar untuk memata-matai kita. Tapi kenapa Kise-kun yang dipilih?" Jelas Kuroko.

"Hidoi-ssu Kurokocchi... (TT^TT)" Air mata Kise langsung berubah menjadi air mata sedih.

"Hmph.." Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Kise-kun kalau ingin pulang bersama, tunggu saja." Lanjut Kuroko. Kise pun menurut seperti anak anjing yang diperintah tuannya. Kagami yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Kise telah menjadi kekasih Kuroko selama sebulan. Dimulai dari pernyataan cinta Kise di malam penuh bintang. Hembusan angin semilir musim gugur. Wajah terkejut Kuroko. Dan berakhir dengan-

"Aku juga suka Kise-kun."

- Dari mulut Kuroko sendiri.

.

Kise tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Namun, Kise tahu hal seperti ini harus profesional. Mereka tetap rival (dalam basket). Dan hubungan ini masih menjadi rahasia mereka berdua... Sampai sekarang.

.

"Kise-kun. Maaf telah membuatmu lama menunggu." Kuroko datang dengan seragam sekolahnya & tasnya.

"Aku rela menunggu berjam-jam hanya demi Kurokocchi~!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"Kise-kun ini tempat umum..."

.

"Jadi, kalian mau ke Maji Burger... Desu ka?" Suara Kagami terdengar canggung.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Hyuuga.

"Kise-kun, cukup!" Suara Kuroko terdengar samar di lorong itu.

"Suara Kuroko... Pasti Kise melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi" Komentar Kagami.

"Ah, hei! Apa kalian tidak sadar ada yang aneh?" Seru Koganei dengan suara kecil.

"Apa yang aneh, Koga-senpai?" Tanya Furihata.

"Kenapa Kise sering sekali datang menemui Kuroko?" Tanya Koganei balik.

"Heee... Dia ingin menculik Kuroko..." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Oi. Berhenti mengatakan hal yang aneh Kiyoshi!" Amuk Hyuuga.

Di tengah perdebatan tersebut, Akhirnya Izuki buka mulut, "Hei... Kise & Kuroko berpelukan..."

.

Freeze.

.

"APAAAAA?!" Pekik tim Seirin.

.

"Kita harus meli-!"

"Itte-tte... Kurokocchi kenapa harus mengignite passku -ssu...? Aku 'kan hanya ingin memeluk pacarku." Kise memegangi perutnya yang menjadi sasaran ignite pass Kuroko.

.

Peluk. Pacarku. Kata-kata yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinga para member Seirin. Hyuuga tidak dapat menahan diri lagi hanya dengan menguping.

.

"Kuroko." Panggil Hyuuga sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyian (?)

"Hyuuga-senpai." Kuroko membungkuk sedikit - Memberi salam.

"Ah... Kuroko-kun belum pulang?" Tanya Riko dengan senyum lebar yang aneh.

"Sebentar lagi, kantoku. Saya permisi dulu." Jawab Kuroko dengan membungkukan badannya lalu pergi keluar.

"Saya juga permisi dulu!" Kise ikut memberi salam.

"Kurokocchiiii! Tunggu akuuu!" Kise langsung berlari mengejar Kuroko yang meninggalkannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan..." Jawab Riko seraya melihat mereka berdua keluar dari gym.

.

Hening.

.

"Mereka pacaran?!" Pekik Riko panik.

"Kuroko dengan Kise?!" Hyuuga ikut panik.

"Wah. Mereka cocok ya." Komen Kiyoshi.

"Kau bodoh, Teppei." Keluh Riko.

"Oh... Kupikir Kise datang untuk memata-matai kita. Ternyata untuk menjemput Kuroko." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"BaKagami!" Riko facepalm.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus bertanya kepada Kuroko besok." Saran Furihata.

"Apa dia akan menjawab?" Tanya Riko

"Tapi dia bilang dulu... Kalau tidak ditanya, dia tidak memberitahu. Jadi, berharap saja dia mau menjawabnya!" Jawab Furihata.

.

.

"Kise-kun... Ini jalan raya. Jangan menggenggam tanganku."

"Tapi Kurokocchiii~~" Kise mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyesnya. Kuroko tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Hah..." Pemuda mungil itu menghela napas & membalas genggaman si ikemen.

"Kurokocchiiii~~!" Kise yang ingin memeluk Kuroko langsung terdiam & menghentikan gerakannya.

.

"Lihat! Itu Kise-kun 'kan?!"

"Dia terlihat makin tampan ya~"

"Kyaaaa! Kise-kun, aku minta tanda tangan!"

Baiklah. Fans Kise masih ada dimana-mana.

.

"Aaaah! Kurokocchi! Ayo kita lari!" Kise menggenggam tangan Kuroko lalu menariknya untuk berlari.

.

* * *

.

"Ki...se-ku... Kise-kun! Berhenti!" Ucap Kuroko dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"A-ah gomen Kurokocchi!" Kise akhirnya memaksa kakinya untuk berhenti.

"Sepertinya fans Kise-kun sudah tidak mengejar lagi."

"Ah. Sepertinya begitu-ssu! Ah! Kurokocchi, lihat! Maji Burger! Ayo kita beli Vanila Shake! Aku yang traktir!" Setelah perlarian yang cukup lama itu. Mereka ternyata tiba di depan Maji Burger.

"Kise-kun berhenti menghabiskan gajimu hanya untuk mentraktirku. Biarkan aku mentraktirmu hari ini." Kuroko langsung berjalan masuk Majiba & menuju kasir.

"Permisi. Vanilla shakenya..."

.

Hening.

.

"Kyaaa! R-Ryouta Kise-kun?!" Pelayannya malah berteriak heboh ketika melihat Kise.

"I-itu. Bisakah anda mengambilkan..."

"Bi-bisakah aku meminta tanda tangan?!" Aura Kuroko benar-benar dikalahkan dengan aura shalala milik Kise. Kuroko benar-benar tidak terlihat sekarang.

.

Twitch.

.

Kuroko juga punya batas kesabaran. Siapa yang tidak marah ketika ada orang yang mendekati pacarnya & dia - yang notabene pacar resmi Kise - diabaikan?

.

"Maaf. Saya mohon. Jangan mengganggu apa yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan tolong, saya pesan vanilla shakenya 2." Ucap Kuroko dengan aura gelapnya.

"E-eh! Ha-Hai! Sumimasen!" Pelayan tersebut terkejut & langsung pergi mengambilkan pesanannya.

"Se-semuanya 300 yen." Kuroko memberikan uang pas.

"Terima kasih banyak. Ayo Kise-kun." Kuroko membawa pesanan & beranjak pergi.

"Kurokocchi~!" Telinga & ekor anjing Kise keluar. Kise pun mengekori Kuroko.

.

"Sejak kapan pemuda itu ada disini ya? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali... Dan... Ternyata Kise-kun sudah punya pacar ya?" Gumam pelayan itu.

"Ya. Tadi itu pacarnya. Hamburgernya 25 biji ya."

"EH?!" Pekik pelayan itu. Entah terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut atau dengan pesanan sejumlah itu.

.

"Kurokocchi marah ya...?"

"Tidak."

"Kurokocchi..."

"Apa?"

"Suk... -Buh!" Mulut Kise disumpal (baca: dioper) Kuroko dengan hamburger milik Kagami.

"Aku minta satu, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko! Jangan seenaknya mengambil makanan orang!" Amuk Kagami.

"Kakamishi! (Baca: Kagamicchi!)" Hamburger itu masih tepat berada di mulut Kise.

"Kise-kun, makan tidak boleh sambil berbicara. Apalagi kau model. Nanti imagemu rusak." Ucap Kuroko menasihati.

"Itu 'kan kerjaanmu, Kuroko!"

.

"Kagami lama sekali." Hyuuga sudah mulai emosi.

"Kalau begitu... A-aku akan mencari Kagami." Seru Kawahara sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"A-aku juga!" Seru Fukuda & Furihata.

"Sekalian aku pesan ya!" Seru Koga memerintah trio kouhai tercinta.

"Hah?"

"Aku hot dog."

"Maji L set!"

"Beer!"

"Ha? Siapa yang pesan bir?!" Tanya Riko.

"Chesse burger ya & air mineral!"

Trio kouhai hanya dapat pasrah.

"Kantoku. Ternyata disini ada Kuroko & Kise." Kagami kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan 25 (dikurang sebiji) hamburger yang dia beli.

"Hee?! Aku harus melihatnya!" Riko langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan semangat.

"Riko! Tidak seharusnya kamu seperti itu!" Seru Kiyoshi yang sekarang berada di belakang kursi tempat Kise & Kuroko duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teppei...?"

.

* * *

.

"Kurokocchi... Jangan marah..."

"Aku tidak marah Kise-kun"

"Kurokocchi, gomen-ssu..."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Kise-kun? Dan, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai, Kantoku. Apa yang kalian sedang lakukan?" Ucap Kuroko sambil tetap meminum shakenya.

"E-eh. Kuroko melihat kita?" Tanya Kiyoshi seraya berbisik.

"Itu karena suaramu terlalu besar, Kiyoshi!" Amuk Hyuuga.

"Ahaha! Kuroko-kun!" Riko sangat terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya ada yang menganggu pikiran kalian. Bisakah kalian memberitahukannya? Kuharap aku bisa membantu." Tanya Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Eh. Etto. Hyuuga-kun! Beritahu Kuroko-kun!"

"Apa?! Kenapa aku!?" Tanya Hyuuga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Soalnya kau itu kapten." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, Daaho!"

.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berlima.

.

"A-apa kalian ingin menanyakan tentang hubungan kami-ssu?" Tanya Kise ragu.

"Hah?! Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu! Tentu saja! Aaaah!" Gadis tomboy itu salah tingkah.

"Jadi? Apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Kiyoshi langsung.

"..." Kise & Kuroko bertukar pandang. Kise tersenyum kikuk. Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maafkan aku, kantoku, senpai. Tapi, Kise-kun adalah kekasihku." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badan.

.

Semua syok. Terdiam. Berusaha mencerna tiap kata yang dikatakan Kuroko.

.

"Ka-kau serius, Kuroko?!" Si clutch shooter yang akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan suaranya langsung bertanya.

"Aku serius, Hyuuga-senpai." Jawab Kuroko tegas.

"Kurokocchiiii!" Kise langsung melompat untuk memeluk Kuroko.

"Jangan disini Kise-kun!" Kuroko mengignite pass Kise (lagi)

"Itte-ssu..." Keluh Kise di tempatnya.

"Me-mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?!" Pikir Hyuuga & Riko bersamaan.

"Oooh! Kalau begitu, selamat ya!" Kiyoshi langsung menyalami mereka.

"Arigatou, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

"Se-semoga kalian berbahagia." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Ka-kalian sangat terlihat serasi. Aku jadi ingin punya pacar juga..." Ucap Riko lirih. Ternyata di balik sifat tomboynya tetap ada sifat feminimnya.

"Tenang Riko! Disini ada ak-!" "Pasti nanti ada pemuda yang lebih baik daripada Kise (Apa maksudmu-ssu?!) yang akan menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Hyuuga memotong perkataan Kiyoshi.

"Ahaha. Terima kasih, Hyuuga-kun" Riko tersenyum manis.

.

"Ah. Maaf menganggu. Tapi aku & Kise-kun harus pergi sekarang. Permisi." Kuroko membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga Kurokocchi ya-ssu!" Seru Kise.

.

Mereka bertiga hanya dapat menatap sepasang kekasih itu pergi dari Maji Burger.

.

"Baiklah. Mari kita kembali & sampaikan kabar gembira ini!" Seru Riko bersemangat.

.

* * *

.

"Kurokocchi. Daisuki yo."

"Kise-kun. Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di tempat publik seperti ini."

"Hai-ssu..."

* * *

A/N : Dor. Di saat seharusnya saya rajin belajar malah sempat menulis FF. Maafkan saya /Slap. Seperti Multi-chap sebelumnya, haruskah dilanjutkan? Jika iya, chap 2 : pandangan Kaijou tentang hubungan Kikuro. Rnr? Arigatou gozaimasu~!


	2. Kaijou

**Disclaimer : If it's mine, I will make KiKuro married. (Fujimaki-san has Kurobasu)**

**Warning : Shounen-ai. Fail Humor. Tidak sesuai Eyd. Kind of OOC. Un-beta. Typos?**

**A/N : Ide saya disini stuck. Saya punya gambaran akhirnya. Tapi, tidak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkan cerita ini /slap.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 2 : Kaijou**

**.**

**.  
**

Hari-hari Kise di Kaijou masih tetap diisi dengan kegiatan klubnya. Kise tetap rajin menjemput Kuroko tercintanya sehabis latihan basket Kaijou.

"Ya! Latihan selesai!"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

.

Latihan tim basket Kaijou baru saja selesai. Kise langsung bergegas untuk mandi & berganti seragam - lalu pergi ke Seirin High. Sebenarnya kegiatan Kise mengunjungi Seirin sangat terdengar aneh di telinga para regular Kaijou tetapi belum ada yang bertanya.

"Kise. Kenapa belakangan kau sering berkunjung ke Seirin?" Tanya sang kapten penasaran.

"Hah? Eh. Yah. Untuk melihat Kurokocchi tentu saja." Jawab orang yang ditanya.

"Kau pasti berbohong, Kise!" Pekik Moriyama yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong kepada senpaiku sendiri-ssu!" Elak Kise.

"Kau pasti punya gadis imut disana ya?! Jangan bohong!" Senpai pencinta wanita (?) itu tetap memaksa Kise untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Kalau orang yang imut ada..." Lirih sang model.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau sudah punya pacar 'kan?!" Pekik si point guard dari Kaijou itu. Tidak lupa mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Kise.

.

Hening.

.

"Ki-Kise sudah punya pacar?!" Kasamatsu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu, Moriyama-senpai?!" Wajah Kise benar-benar memerah. Seperti warna rambut Akashi.

"Kise! Siapa namanya?!"

"Hah?! Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya! Kalian sudah kenal dengan Kurokocchi bukan?!" Jawab Kise agak keras.

"Kau pasti berbohong, Kise..." Moriyama tetap bertahan dengan pemikiran Kise-punya-cewe-imut.

"Oh... Jadi itu alasannya kau mengunjungi Seirin..." Kobori yang paling dewasa, akhirnya buka suara.

"Ka-kau percaya dengan Kise, Kobori?!" Moriyama berbalik arah menuju Kobori yang berdiri di seberang Kise.

"Ya-yah. Memang apa alasan Kise untuk pergi ke Seirin jika bukan menemui orang yang dia kenal?" Kobori menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat & jelas.

"Kobo(ri)-senpai hebat!" Hayakawa langsung berbicara dengan semangat juangnya.

"Karena itu aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Mata ashita nee senpai!" Ace Kaijou tersebut langsung mengambil tas & pergi meninggalkan senpai-senpainya.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh? Padahal Kise memiliki banyak gadis imut yang bisa dipilih kapan saja, tetapi, kenapa memilih Kuroko?" Tanya Moriyama yang sangat tidak puas dengan pilihan kouhainya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tertarik mengurusi kehidupan pribadi orang." Jawab Kasamatsu sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hahaha, cinta itu tidak bisa ditebak." Ucap Kobori.

.

Bruk. Barang-barang pegangan Kasamatsu langsung tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

.

"Ko-Kobori?! Kau serius mengatakan hal itu?!" Kasamatsu tidak sengaja berteriak saat mendengar itu. Moriyama & Hayakawa ikut membatu saat mendengar pernyataan-yang-tidak-disangka dari bibir Kobori sendiri.

.

* * *

.

"Aaah sial! Aku sangat terlambat-ssu!" Kise langsung menggunakan perfect copy kecepatan Aomine, berlari dari gym menuju gerbang depan.

"Kise-kun."

"AH?!" Kise langsung berhenti mendadak yang membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kise-ku...!" Kuroko menarik tangan Kise, bermaksud untuk menolongnya. Apa daya Kise yang secara lebih berat daripada Kuroko, malah ikut menarik Kuroko - jatuh bersamanya.

.

Bruk.

.

"Itte..." Kise memegangi punggungnya. Lalu, menatap pemuda kecil yang berada di depannya, "Ku-Ku-Kurokocchi?! Daijoubu-ssu ka?!"

"Ya... Aku tidak apa-apa..." Pemuda invisible itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, diikuti tatapan bingung dari Kise, hingga Kuroko berkata, "Kise-kun. Ayo kita pulang." dengan tersenyum hangat.

.

Blush! Muka model itu sukses memerah. "Kurrrrokocccchiiiiii!" Kise yang berdiri dengan bantuan tangan Kuroko & di saat itu, dia menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kesempatan kapan pun, dimana pun, harus dimanfaatkan~ *wink shalala*

"Kise-kun!" Pemuda mungil itu sukses mendapat serangan mendadak dari sang ikemen, "I-ini tempat umum Kise-kun..." Terlihat ada rona merah di pipi pucat milik Kuroko itu.

.

Beberapa meter dari pintu gerbang. Terdengar suara benda jatuh. Ya. Tas milik kapten tim basket Kaijou langsung terlepas dari tangan sang pemilik & sukses menyentuh tanah.

"Ka-ka-kalian lihat tadi?!" Tanya Kasamatsu dengan muka memerah. Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh ketiga pemain reguler yang lain. Wajah mereka bertiga juga tidak kalah merahnya dari rambut Akashi.

"Tak kusangka Kise... Kise... Memang lebih memilih pe- Hmph!" Kobori menutup mulut Moriyama dengan tangannya.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan fans Kise mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti karir Kise hancur? Dia bisa saja akan diteror oleh fansnya. Atau mungkin fans akan mengejar Kuroko yang merupakan kekasihnya." Kata Kobori sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Moriyama. Hayakawa dengan mulut terbuka, masih menatap kosong TKP tersebut.

"Hmmm... Kebetulan kita senggang... Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka?" Usul Moriyama.

"Apa?! Tidak boleh! Kau tahu itu urusan pribadi orang!"

"Ayo kita pergi, Mo(ri)yama-san!" Si power forward Kaijou sudah sadar & menyetujui usul Moriyama itu.

"A-aku juga agak penasaran sebenarnya..." Kobori menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sang kapten hanya bisa facepalm, "Sigh... Apa boleh buat, aku ikut!" Keluhnya.

"YES!"

.

* * *

.

"Kurokocchi tidak mau pergi kemana-mana-ssu?"

"Tidak. Kita akan langsung pulang. Aku masih harus mengerjakan prku." Jawab pemuda bayangan itu.

"Ah. Aku juga ada pr-ssu! Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama-ssu!"

"Tidak." Kuroko menjawabnya tetap dengan wajah temboknya. "Hidoi-ssu..." Andaikan Kise seekor anjing, telinga & ekornya sudah dipastikan langsung turun.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kise-kun. Ayo." Kuroko mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kise. "Ku-Kurokocchiiii!"

"Ah. Kise-kun. Mari kita beli vanilla shake terlebih dulu."

Tak jauh dari tempat Kise & Kuroko berdiri, ada 4 pasang mata menatap ke arah TKP. "Apa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih...? T.T" Komen Kasamatsu saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hmmm... Kise harus lebih belajar banyak tentang romansa denganku." Ucap Moriyama dengan pose berpikir.

"Ki(ta) harus mengikuti mereka, senpai!" Hayakawa menunjuk sebuah tempat.

"Majiba...?" Gumam pemuda yang paling tinggi di kumpulan itu.

"Hmmm... Tempat itu sangat tidaklah tepat untuk dijadikan tempat untuk berkencan. Dasar Kise tidak mengerti hati wanita!" Keluh Moriyama.

Moriyama salah besar. Kuroko bukan wanita. Pikir ketiga pemain yang lain.

"Ya sudah. Ayo cepat kita ke sana." Ucap Kasamatsu sambil mengambil langkah pertama.

.

DRRT. DRRT.

"Moshi-moshi. Hm? Okaa-san? Oh. Ya. Tentu. Hm. Ya. Mata nee." Kobori menutup flip ponselnya. Ternyata ponsel Kobori yang bergetar.

"Kau sudah harus pulang, Kobori?" Tanya Moriyama.

"Yah begitulah... Maaf ya. Aku duluan." Seru Kobori sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ko-Kobori! Jangan pergi!" Batin Kasamatsu. "Be-berarti aku harus mengawasi kalian berdua... Awas kalian berani macam-ma...!"

"Hai, bunga cantik. Akankah kau memperbolehkanku hinggap di tempatmu?" Belum apa-apa, si point guard itu sudah bergerak. Berusaha mendapatkan cewe imut - katanya. "Berjuanglah, Mo(ri)yama-senpai!" Bisik si power forward yang entah polos atau bodoh.

.

* * *

.

Majiba hari ini pun tidak ramai ataupun sepi. Tapi, cukup menghebohkan para gadis yang melihat Kise Ryouta ada di dalamnya. Yah, para gadis itu tidak dapat melihat Kuroko. Namun setiap mereka mendekat, Kuroko akan memberikan semacam deathglare (yang nantinya akan disadari oleh para gadis itu).

"Kurokocchi~! Maaf lama-ssu!" Kise datang membawa nampan berisi 2 vanilla shake - favorit Kuroko.

"Sepertinya tidak baik kalau Kise-kun yang selalu membelikanku vanilla shake..." Gumam Kuroko saat menerima vanilla shakenya.

"Apa yang tidak untuk Kurokocchi!" Pekik Kise dengan telinga & ekor anjingnya. Ekornya seperti bergerak-gerang. Tanda senang.

"Hh... Kau tidak tahu. Para waitress itu berusaha untuk menggodamu terus." Ucap Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla shakenya.

"Eh? Tapi mataku hanya untuk melihat Kurokocchi~!"

"Hh... Aku bisa melihat telinga & ekormu, Kise-kun..." Keluh Kuroko.

"Eh?"

Tak jauh dari meja mereka berdua, terlihat 3 senpai Kaijou itu. "Sigh. Aku masih tidak mengerti!" Moriyama mengamuk & histeris.

"Diamlah & makan burgermu itu, Moriyama!" Seru Kasamatsu menyumpal sebiji burger secara paksa kedalam mulut Moriyama.

"Mereka membeli vani(lla) shake, senpai!" Seru Hayakawa yang memata-matai sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Itu minuman favorit Kurokocchi."

.

Hening seketika.

.

"... Kurokocchi?"

"..." Kasamatsu terdiam lalu menutupi mukanya yang merah, "Itu gara-gara Kise sering memanggil Kuroko dengan Kurokocchi! Aku jadi ikutan memanggil Kuroko, Kurokocchi tanpa sadar!" Kasamatsu malah menyalahkan Kise.

"Buh! Ahahaha! Kau tidak lihat betapa hebatnya wajahmu tadi, Kasamatsu!" Moriyama tidak dapat menahan ketawanya. Hayakawa menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut. Demi harga diri sang senpainya yang polos itu.

"Permisi. Apa anda tadi memanggil saya?"

.

Kedip. Mereka bertiga menatap ke sumber suara. Di samping meja mereka. Kedip.

.

"UWAAAAAAA!" Mereka bertiga sama-sama terkejut.

"Kurokocchi? Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba-ssu?" Kise mendatangi Kuroko dengan 2 vanilla shake (yang tadi sudah habis. Kise membelikan yang baru) di kedua tangannya. "Eh? Kasamatsu-senpai? Moriyama-senpai? Hayakawa-senpai?"

"Ki-Kise?! Ke-kenapa kau disini?!"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Kasamatsu?"

"Kalian menguntitku? Atau kalian ingin menculik Kurokocchi karena menjadi kekasihku?!" Ucap Kise panik.

"Konnichiwa... Senpai-tachi?" Kata Kuroko ragu.

"Ah. Sumimasen. Saya agak bingung harus menggunakan suffix 'senpai' atau 'san'..." Ujarnya lagi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

.

SHOT! Mereka langsung merasa ada panah cupid menembak hati mereka. Imut...! Pikir mereka bertiga.

"O-oh... Ternyata itu penyebabnya... Kh... Khukhukhu..." Moriyama mulai terkikik sendiri tidak jelas. Kasamatsu & Kise hanya bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya.

"Aku, Moriyama Yoshitaka, akan mendapat perempuan yang lebih imut daripada kau!" Kata Moriyama mendeklarasikan sesuatu-yang-aneh & menunjuk Kuroko.

"Maaf?"

"Ch-chotto matte-ssu! Apa maksudnya itu Moriyama-senpai?!" Kise langsung berjaga-jaga melindungi Kurokonya - dengan cara merangkulnya (Kesempatan dalam kesempitan), takut-takut akan dimakan(?) oleh senpainya itu.

"Moriyama mulai tidak waras. Sebaiknya Kuroko diantar pulang saja sekarang. Kise. Pergi sana." Perintah Kasamatsu. Kise yang mirip dengan anjing(?) itu pun langsung menurut, "Kalau begitu... Kami akan pulang dulu-ssu. Mata nee senpai-tachi"

"Saya permisi dulu." Ucap Kuroko sopan & tidak lupa membungkukkan badannya.

Moriyama langsung sadar, charm si pemain Seirin bernomor 11 itu tidak bisa dikalahkan perempuan manapun.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa ada pemuda seimut itu?!"

"Yang sabar ya, Moriyama."

.

* * *

.

A/N : Buh. Maafkan saya yang hanya bisa fokus dengan satu hal. Saya usahakan tetap bisa mengupdate ini & Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy. Saya harap saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya. RnR? Jangan malu-malu sarannya. Jangan diflame saya mohon m_ _m


	3. Shutoku

**Kise & Kuroko**

**Part 3 : Shuutoku**

**Warning : KiKuro & TakaMido. KiKuro & Shuutoku. TakaMido & Shuutoku. Abal-abal. Alur cepat di beberapa scene? Humor? Typo? OOC? Tidak sesuai EyD (pasti sepertinya)**

**A/N : Terima kasih kepada reader, review, follow, fav m_ _m**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. I'm sure. I just have the story.**

**.**

* * *

Di gedung gym sebuah sekolah elit Tokyo, Shutoku High. Berlatihlah sebuah tim basket kebangaan sekolah itu. Dengan ace mereka yang merupakan bagian dari Generation of Miracle, Midorima Shintarou & partner-in-crimenya, Kazunari Takao. Tak lupa dengan para senpainya yang agak *coret*tidak*coret* suka dengan Midorima, sebut saja sang ikemen, Miyaji Kiyoshi & si-anak-penjual-buah, Kimura Shinsuke. Yang terakhir adalah sang kapten yang toleran & tegas, Ootsubo Taisuke.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Saatnya latihan bubar. Pelatih menepuk tangannya - tanda untuk berkumpul.

"Kerja bagus semuanya. Latihan selesai!"

"Terima kasih banyak, pelatih!"

Karena sudah resmi diperbolehkan untuk pulang, para pemain - cadangan maupun reguler memutuskan untuk mandi, berganti pakaian & yang paling diinginkan - pulang ke rumah.

Tidak bagi, light & shadow Shutoku. Pemain bernomor 6 & 10 itu selalu meninggalkan gym paling akhir.

"Takao! Midorima! Kalian tidak pulang?" Tanya Ootsubo.

"Belum. Tapi nanti akan pulang kok~" Jawab Takao dengan ketawa khasnya.

"Kami masih ingin melatih gerakan kombinasi yang baru, kapten. Jadi, kami agak telat pulangnya." Jawab Midorima.

"Mungkin kalau kau tidak pulang pun, tidak ada yang mencarimu." Ucap si blonde - Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"Tidak. Kalau aku belum pulang, adikku bisa menangis nanti. Jadi pasti akan ada yang mencariku." Jawab Midorima langsung.

"KIMURA! PAINAPPERUS! (Baca: PINEAPPLES!) " Pekik Miyaji yang sok inggris & sudah emosi. Tangannya sudah siap untuk menerima buah itu.

"Ng, Miyaji. Ini musim gugur." Jawab Kimura dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

"DURIAN!"

"Tidak ada juga, Miyaji!"

"Jadi buah musim ini apa?!"

"Chesnut...?"

"TRUK PENGANTAR BARANG AYAHMU!"

"OI!"

Perdebatan tentang apa-yang-mau-dilempar-ke-Midorima antara Miyaji & Kimura lebih terlihat seperti stand-up comedy yang fail. Namun, cukup menjadi sesuatu yang bisa ditertawakan oleh Takao.

"Pfft- Shin-chan, para senpai itu masih sangat 'menyukai'mu, ya! Pfft!" Ujar Takao sambil menutup mulutnya - menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pandangan mereka tentang aku." Komentar Midorima sambil berjalan untuk mengambil bola basket yang berserakan.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pulang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri & pulanglah sebelum terlalu malam. Oh. Jangan lupa matikan lampu & kunci gym. Mata nee." Kata Ootsubo.

Ketiga pemain reguler itu pergi. Miyaji yang belum puas karena tidak bisa melempar sesuatu seperti mengatakan "Kau harus punya barang yang kumau nanti, Kimura!" Kasihan Kimura. Tapi, Kimura juga sangat ingin melempar sesuatu ke Midorima. Tanda cintanya untuk Midorima.

Akhirnya tersisalah 2 kouhai itu. Gym itu seperti milik mereka sendiri.

"Shin-chan kau ingin pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Takao sambil memainkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya.

"Jam 6 mungkin. Aku masih harus mengerjakan pr-nanodayo."

"Ah ya! Aku tidak mengerti pr itu! Ajari aku, Shin-chaaaaan!"

"Huh. Itu salahmu yang kadang tidak memperhatikan guru saat menjelaskan-nodayo!"

.

* * *

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Midorima. Mereka akan pulang pada pukul 6 sore. Mereka mengembalikan bola-bola kembali ke keranjangnya. Mengepel lapangan. Mandi. Berganti baju. Menyusun barang. Mematikan lampu. Terakhir, pulang. Baiklah, ada satu hal dari belakang, siapa yang akan mengantar pulang?

"Baiklah Shin-chaaan! Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Hmph. Kita lihat saja-nodayo."

Jan-ken-pon! Batu - tangan Takao. Kertas - tangan Midorima. "Aku kalah lagiiiii!" Pekik Takao sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa boleh buat. Ayo. Kita harus pulang sekarang." Midorima langsung menaiki kursi kerajaannya - rickshaw maksudnya.

"Che. Kenapa aku selalu kalah..." Keluh Takao sambil memposisikan duduknya untuk mengayuh sepeda. Namun sebelum mereka pergi. Muncullah sebuah senyum kecil di bibir salah satu dari mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Shi- hh... Shin-chan! Kita berhenti dulu ya! Aku benar-benar lelah!"

"Ya. Terserah kau saja-nodayo." Kata Midorima sambil mengelus boneka beruangnya - lucky item untuk Cancer hari ini.

"Aku akan membeli oshiruko dulu." Midorima melihat mesin penjual minuman di dekat sana. Dia turun & pergi kesana.

"Hm..." Takao memandang sekitarnya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah lapangan. Bisa juga untuk bermain basket disini... Ya. Aku bisa mendengar suara bola yang didribble. Eh? Takao langsung pergi ke semak-semak. Penasaran. Mengendap-ngendap & melihat siapa orang yang bermain basket malam-malam di tempat seperti ini.

"Kurokocchi. Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang-ssu!"

"Kise-kun, kau jelas-jelas lebih lelah daripada aku. Kau baru pulang kerja kan? Bagaimana hari ini modellingnya? Apa kau tidak punya pr?" Tanya pemuda setinggi 168cm itu - yang dapat diindentifikasi sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemain bernomor 11 Seirin.

"Tapi... Aku 'kan belum bertemu Kurokocchi seminggu belakangan karena sibuk-ssu!" Di malam seperti itu, terlihatlah surai berwarna kuning keemasan yang sangat menyilaukan (?) Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta.

"Kau juga harus menyeimbangkan antara karir, basket & pelajaran, Kise-kun."

"Lho? 'Kurokocchi'nya mana?" Aku juga mendapat energi dari Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise langsung memeluk pemuda imut itu.

"Hentikan Kise-kun." Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kise.

.

WHOOOOOSH. Kise & Kuroko mendongak ke atas, menatap langit malam. Bertebaran bintang & pesawat lewat.

.

"Ada pesawat-ssu!" Kise menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah benda yang sedang berada di langit itu. Kuroko tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya - yang cita-citanya ingin menjadi pilot.

"Mereka itu pacaran ya...?" Gumam Takao.

"Takao."

"UWAAAAAAAAA! A-Aaaa-Ada apa Shin-chan?!" Takao yang dilanda kepanikan langsung salah tingkah.

"Kau seperti baru melihat hantu. Ada apa?"

"Uuh. Shin-chanlah yang seperti hantu" Cibir Takao setelah menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat seperti habis lari marathon.

"Takao-kun?"

.

Berbalik. Menatap. Kedip. Proses. Kedip.

.

"UWAAAAAAAA!" Jantung Takao langsung berdetak cepat lagi.

"Kuroko?!" Midorima (sangat) terkejut melihat mantan teman setimnya saat di Teikou itu.

"Kurokocchi? Ada apa disana-ssu... Midorimacchi?!" Kise juga tidak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat Midorima (dan Takao)

"Sigh. Saat diluar basket, auramu yang sedikit itu mengerikan ya..." Keluh Takao yang rasanya habis dikejar hantu.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, Tecchan sering berlatih disini rupanya."

"Hai."

Mereka berempat akhirnya mengobrol sebentar. Meski yang berbicara hanya Takao. Yang bertanya lebih tepatnya.

"Berlatih dengan Ryou-chan juga?"

"Iie. Kise-kun hanya kebetulan saja ada disini." Takao hanya meng'oh'kan jawaban-jawaban Kuroko.

"Hidoi-ssu! Aku 'kan kesini demi menemui Kurokocchi yang tercinta-AH!" Kise langsung mendapat ignite pass dari Kuroko.

"Kalau boleh aku permisi dulu. Aku mau mengambil minum." Kuroko pergi ke tempat dimana tasnya berada tanpa peduli Kise yang menggulung(?) Seperti bola karena diignite passnya.

"Ryou-chan... Kalian itu pacaran 'kan?" Tanya Takao yang akhirnya ikut berjongkok. Midorima yang dari tadi sibuk dengan oshirukonya langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan shadownya itu.

"Ta-Takao! Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?! Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau mereka TIDAK MUNGKIN berpacaran!" Ucap Midorima.

"Shin-chaan... Kau itu bodoh ya." Midorima langsung bersiap melempar 3P dengan bola basket Kuroko yang tidak digunakan. "Hanya bercanda~" Lanjut Takao.

"Shin-chan. Kau itu terlalu polos & tidak peka!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan polos & tidak peka?!" Midorima tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh orang lain. Terutama oleh Takao Kazunari.

"Seharusnya kau sadar kalau mereka berdua itu saling suka! Kau kan teman SMP mereka. Aku saja yang sekali lihat langsung tahu." Balas Takao. Midorima tidak berkutik.

"Takaocchi... Etto... Ya. Aku & Kurokocchi berpacaran-ssu." Kise yang awalnya diam akhirnya berbicara. Midorima membatu. Takao jawdrop.

"I-itu... Keren! Ceritakan~! Siapa yang menyatakan duluan?! Siapa yang berinisiatif?!" Takao langsung memborbardir Kise dengan pertanyaan.

"Yang memulai semua hal ini adalah Kise-kun."

"Hai-ssu. Benar yang dikatakan Kurokocchi."

.

Hening.

.

"KU-KU-KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise langsung mundur seribu langkah.

"Tecchan?! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" Hawk-eyes Takao mulai tumpul sepertinya.

"Sejak Takao-kun berjongkok."

"Itu artinya dari awal!"

"Kise-kun. Kau berencana untuk menghancurkan dirimu sendiri ya? Kau ingin berapa banyak orang yang tahu hubungan kita?" Kata Kuroko sarkastik.

"Go-go-gomen-ssu!" Kise langsung sujud sembah Kuroko. "Hh. Mau diapakan lagi... Dasar Kise-kun..." Keluh Kuroko.

"Ta-Takao... Ayo kita pulang-nanodayo..." Kata Midorima.

"Midorima-kun? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kuroko prihatin.

"Hai-ssu... Midorimacchi kenapa...?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa-nodayo. Sampai berjumpa lagi di pertandingan selanjutnya." Midorima langsung pergi membawa oshirukonya kembali ke rickshaw.

"Takao-kun? Apa kau tahu Midorima-kun kenapa?" Pertanyaan Kuroko hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Mungkin dia merasa bersalah? Shin-chan dalam dere-mode-on ternyata~ Ahaha~ Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, Tecchan, Ryou-chan! Langgeng yaaaa!" Ucap Takao sambil melambaikan tangan.

Entah kenapa...

Takao tiba-tiba memiliki rasa percaya diri setingkat Midorima. Dia merasa dia akan melakukannya hari ini juga.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Sampai bertemu besok-nodayo." Midorima memasuki pagar rumahnya. Tanpa sadar, Takao sudah mengayuh sepeda sampai di depan kediaman Midorima.

"Hei, Shin-chan."

"Apa-nanodayo?"

"Setelah bertemu dengan mereka tadi... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku sangat menyukai Shin-chan... Ng, sebagai pria tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul... Tapi... Yang aku tahu, aku sangat menyukai Shin-chan... Ah. Maafkan aku. Tidak usah dijawab kok. Aku hanya bilang! Sampai nanti, Shin-chan!" Takao cepat-cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Tidak mau Shin-channya melihat wajahnya yang sangat merah. Padahal... Muka Midorima juga memerah sekali.

.

Sedangkan Kuroko & Kise, membereskan tas basket milik Kuroko. Dan menemukan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat.

"Kise-kun. Apa ini milikmu?" Tanya Kuroko menunjukkan benda yang dia temukan.

"Bukan-ssu... Hmmmm... Ah! Kalau tidak salah... Oha Asa bilang boneka beruang itu lucky item Cancer hari ini. Berarti itu milik Midorimacchi!" Untunglah Kise kadang mendengarkan siaran Oha Asa.

"Ah. Bagaimana ini... Tidak mungkin kita harus mengantarkannya ke rumah Midorima-kun... Kise-kun. Besok temani aku ke Shutoku High ya." Pinta Kuroko.

"Ajakan kencan-ssu?!" Kise langsung mendapat satu ignite lagi dari Kuroko.

"Kise-kun. Apakah kau tahu legenda tentang boneka beruang?"

"Legenda? Legenda seperti apa?" Tanya Kise balik.

"Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah buku. Kalau sebuah boneka beruang yang diberi nama dengan orang yang kita sukai, maka kita akan berbahagia bersama dengan orang itu." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengelus boneka itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu... Ayo kita beli boneka beruang-ssu! Aku akan memberikan nama boneka beruang itu Kuroko Tetsuyacchi!"

"Jangan ada '-chi', Kise Ryouta-kun."

Mendengar nama lengkapnya disebut oleh Kuroko, Kise merasa meleleh. Senang. Bahagia. Malu. Kekasihnya itu polos, sengaja atau tidak sengaja, ataukah memancingnya? Atau itu kode tersembunyi? "Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kise di telinga Kuroko. Cukup sukses membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu memerah.

.

* * *

.

"Aku sangat menyukai Shin-chan." Kata-kata Takao terus-terusan menginvasi pikiran Midorima. Prnya - yang tadi mau dia kerjakan, akhirnya terbengkalai.

"Tidak usah dijawab? Apa dia bodoh...?" Midorima mengacak rambutnya.

"Tidak boleh. Aku harus fokus!" Midorima berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pernyataan Takao.

Tak sampai setengah jam terlewati, Midorima berhasil menyelesaikan pr tersebut. Apa yang kau harapkan? Midorima siswa yang termasuk sangat cerdas ini mampu mengerjakan prnya dengan cepat. Hanya butuh sedikit fokus.

"Baiklah. Saatnya tidur..." Midorima mengambil topi tidurnya. Melepas kacamatanya & tidur. Dan menyentuh lucky itemnya. Tunggu...! Dimana lucky itemnya?!

.

"Shin-chan~!" Sapa Takao. Tindak tanduknya seperti menunjukkan 'kemarin-tidak-ada-apa-apa'.

"Hm." Midorima masih sibuk memikirkan lucky itemnya yang hilang kemarin. Karena itu dia tidak mengingat kejadian penting kemarin. Apakah pernyataan cinta bisa dianggap penting?

"Ada apa, Shin-chan?"

"Itu. Lucky itemku-" "Oi. Midorima" Terdengar suara Miyaji yang memanggil dari pintu masuk gym.

"Hai? Ada apa-nodayo...?"

"Ada 2 orang yang mencarimu. Sepertinya orang Seirin & Kaijou. Apa kau akan pindah sekolah?" Tanya Miyaji.

"...? Siapa yang mencariku?" Tanya Midorima tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Miyaji.

"Konnichiwa Midorima-kun/Midorimacchi!" Muncullah 2 kepala berwarna tak wajar. Biru muda & kuning. Miyaji? Dia mengamuk karena Midorima mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "NANAS MANA NANAS?!"

"Ada apa kalian sampai datang kesini?"

"Hidoi-ssu Midorimacchi... Kami ingin mengembalikan ini-ssu!" Kise menatap Kuroko. Kuroko yang mengerti langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu - boneka beruang berwarna coklat.

"Lucky item! Kalian menemukannya dimana?!" Midorima mengambilnya lalu menatap pasangan biru-kuning itu.

"Kau meninggalkannya di lapangan kemarin malam." Jawab Kuroko.

"Oh. Terima kasih." Jawab Midorima sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya. Kise & Kuroko tersenyum. Kise melihat jam ponselnya, "Sepertinya memang tidak bisa berlatih hari ini..."

"Ya. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. Aku tidak mau mendapat menu tambahan dari kantoku..." Ucap Kuroko. Midorima yang mendengarnya langsung tidak enak hati. Demi lucky itemnya, mereka rela meninggalkan jadwal latihan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berlatih disini hari ini...?"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" Amuk Miyaji.

"Kapten, ini adalah permintaan egois pertamaku untuk hari ini. Izinkan mereka ikut berlatih bersama kita hari ini." Ootsubo terdiam. Jarang-jarang Midorima mengeluarkan sisi derenya seperti ini, "Baiklah. Hari ini kita berlatih tanding saja." Perintah Ootsubo.

.

"Aku ingin satu tim dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kaos merah dengan celana training pendek, merengek-rengek terus.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko facepalmed.

"Kurokocchi! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu-ssu! Meski hanya sedetik!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko seperti dia memeluk guling.

"Padahal timnya belum dibagi tapi Ryou-chan sudah merengek mau setim dengan Tecchan~!" Komen Takao.

"... Entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua itu, aku ingin melempar nanas..."

"Hee? Miyaji-senpai itu Kise Ryouta lho?" Komen Takao.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Jawab Miyaji dengan eerie smilenya. Takao bergidik dengan tersenyum takut.

"Baiklah. Biar kubagi. Kise & Kuroko setim saja. Midorima & Takao juga. Miyaji, Kimura. Kalian setim dengan Kise. Aku akan setim dengan Midorima. Yamada & Ryuzaki dengan Midorima. Kagawa denganku." Ootsubo membagi tim dengan baik(?)

Kaos untuk tim Ootsubo adalah oranye & untuk tim Midorima adalah hijau. ("Pffft...! Yang benar saja. Hijau untuk hijau. Pffft!" "Urusai-nanodayo!")

"Kurokocchi! Kita akan mengalahkan combo Midorimacchi & Takaocchi! Lihat saja!" Kata Kise dengan bangga. "Hai desu."

"Aaa~ Kurokocchi~ Apapun yang dilakukan bersamamu itu pasti akan menyenangkan." Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko yang berada disampingnya & langsung diignite Kuroko tentunya.

.

"Harap kedua tim berbaris. Kita akan memulai latih tanding ini dengan adil & damai. Beri salam!"

"Ayo bermain dengan adil!" Kedua tim membungkuk.

"Kita mulai... Jump ball!" Bola dilempar ke atas oleh wasit.

.

"PRIIIT!" Peluit berbunyi panjang. 40 menit terlewati. Hasil akhirnya adalah tim oranye = 48 & tim hijau = 45.

"Kurokocchi! Kita menang-ssu!" Kise - yang merupakan light bagi Kuroko selama latih tanding tadi, langsung memeluk sang shadow. "Tu-tunggu Kise-kun. Kita berdua sedang keringatan. Menjauhlah dariku. Rasanya panas." Kuroko berjuang keras untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan si blonde itu.

"Bolehkah aku minta nanas? Aku benci melihat orang yang seperti itu di depanku." Ucap Miyaji ke Kimura.

"... Ini musim gugur, Miyaji."

.

Para reguler Shutoku serta Kuroko & Kise menggunakan kamar mandi belakangan. Sehingga saat mereka selesai mandi, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka bertujuh.

"Fuaaah~ Rasanya mandi setelah latihan itu menyegarkan! Ya'kan, Shin-chan?"

"Hm." Jawab Midorima seadanya. "Apa kau marah padaku karena kita kalah, Shin-chan?"

"Tidak-nanodayo. Maafkan aku kita kalah. Aku kalah dari Kise... Kita kalah dengan permainan combo Kise & Kuroko."

"Ah itu~ Tidak apa, Shin-chan~ Shin-chan mau seperti apapun, aku tetap menyukai Shin-chan kok." Midorima syok. Dia melupakan kejadian tadi malam ("Jadi perasaanku itu hanya angin lalu rupanya ya, Shin-chan")

"Tunggu, Takao! A-aku belum bisa menjawabnya!" Midorima panik. Tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Kau tahu dia tsundere.

"Hee? Menjawab apa-ssu?"

"Ah, Ryou-chaan~ Tecchan mana?" Tanya Takao.

"Masih mandi-ssu. Aku akan menunggunya sampai selesai~" Jawab Kise sambil duduk di samping Midorima.

"Ah. Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu." Takao pergi ke tempat tas & barang lainnya berada.

Suasana menjadi kikuk dengan absennya Takao di tempat itu. Secara yang paling fleksibel dari orang pada umumnya.

"He-Hei. Kalau Kuroko tidak pernah menjawab pernyataanmu, apakah kau akan menunggunya terus?" Bisik Midorima ke Kise. Tidak mau Takao tahu.

"Midorimacchi?! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apakah Takaocchi menyatakan perasaannya padamu-ssu?!" Kise - yang kau tahu selalu 'jadilah dirimu sendiri', berkomentar terlalu keras. Takao menjedukkan kepalanya ke loker. Malu.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kau tahu?! Apakah dia memberitahukannya padamu?!"

"Midorima-kun? Apakah kau tidak melihat perasaannya sama sekali? Midorima-kun terlalu tidak peka. Tapi itu membuatnya lucu." Midorima Shintaro adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak peka terhadap sekelilingnya - pandangan/kata beberapa orang disekitarnya.

"Ah. Kurokocchi sudah selesai-ssu!"

"Pada awalnya, aku juga tidak tahu perasaanku sendiri. Tapi, jika kau dapat memahaminya, pasti jawaban itu akan muncul." Nasihat Kuroko.

"Oh. Kise-kun. Ayo kita bergegas. Aku ingin beli vanilla shake." Tambah Kuroko, "Hai-ssu!"

Midorima terdiam. Berpikir betapa senangnya dia saat bermain basket bersama Takao. Takao yang selalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Midorima. Dan banyak hal lainnya.

"Ah. Kami duluan ya, Midorima-kun/Midorimacchi & Takao-kun/Takaocchi." Kise & Kuroko sudah berpakaian seragam & membawa tasnya.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan, Tecchan! Ryou-chan!" Seru Takao. Midorima hanya mengangkat tangannya - melambaikan.

.

"Kise-kun. Aku dengar di Shutoku ada seorang senpai yang wajahnya setampan Kise-kun."

"Hee? Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal seperti itu kok Kurokocchi~"

"Kalau tidak salah... Namanya... Miyaji Kiyoshi..."

"Hm? Kau memanggilku?" Miyaji menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Kuroko berkedip. "Oh. Miyaji-senpai memang terlihat tampan."

"Terima kasih. Dan... Dalam rangka apa kau mengatakan itu?" Miyaji merasa aneh dengan komplimen mendadak seperti itu.

"Tapi, menurutku... Kise-kun lebih menarik..." Lanjut Kuroko mengabaikan pertanyaan Miyaji.

"A-aaah! Kurokocchiiiiii!" Kise memeluk Kuroko erat. Inginnya mencium tapi Kise harus menahan diri.

.

Miyaji? TWITCH TWITCH. Muncul urat marah Miyaji. Apa semua GoM itu selalu membuat Miyaji marah?

.

"Beraninya kalian menunjukkan suasana romantis di depanku! Riajuu!" Miyaji yang hendak menyerang mereka dengan bola ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Miyaji-senpai! Maafkan mereka~! Mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Susahnya orang yang sudah pacar ya."

"Takao, lepaskan akuuuu!" Miyaji yang daritadi memberontak langsung terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Takao.

"Ka-kalian pacaran?!" Si kapten yang tenang itu terkejut mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Ah. Kau juga sering seperti itu dengan Midorima. Apa kau juga berpacaran dengan Midorima?" Tanya Kimura.

"Ya-yah seperti itulah..."

"RIAJUUUUU!" Miyaji meledak lagi.

.

Kise & Kuroko? Ditarik Midorima keluar dari sana. Bahaya sekali kalau Miyaji mengamuk.

.

* * *

.

**Balasan review untuk Wookie-san : Ya~ saya berencana membuat semua itu. Tapi, makin ke belakang makin takut membuat chara OOC, karna ada beberapa chara yang saya tidak terlalu kenal(?) Perkarakterannya(?) Terima. Kasih reviewnya :D**

**A/N : Maafkan saya malah ini lebih ke TakaMido. Saya dapat inspirasi dari pixiv TakaMido (atau berlaku sebaliknya) ttg musim apa & buah yang diminta Miyaji (originalnya itu musim semi).**

**("KIMURA! NANAS!" "Tidak ada Miyaji" "DURIAN!" "Yang ada hanya buah musim semi." "Contohnya?" "Ceri")**

**Tapi saya rasa itu hillarious kalau ditambah disini. Ada juga pixiv KiKuro + Miyaji. Dan itu lawak + fluffy :3**

**("Beraninya kalian lovey-dovey didepanku!")**

**Terakhir~**

**Riajuu itu julukan untuk orang yang sudah puas dengan hidupnya (yang biasa termasuk indah? XD) Bisa dicari di google untuk lebih lanjut~**

**Now~ Mind to Review n Review? Jika masih berminat, silahkan review sebanyak mungkin agar saya giat update. Saran diterima. No flame~**


	4. Touou

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu not mine. Will Fujimaki-sensei give it to me for my birthday presents? /slap**

**Pair : KiKuro always :* one-sided AoKuro? (Up to your view)**

**Warning : Shonen-ai. Fudanshi!Sakurai. OOC? Abal-abal? Typo? Alur cepat? Quick-typing. Un-beta.**

**A/N : waktu saya terlalu "luang"~! Siap-siap bermalam dengan para PR tercinta :'** Nande na~ Saya membuat ini saat menunggu les /:**

* * *

**Kise & Kuroko**

**Chapter 4 : Touou**

**.**

"Hoam. Rasanya aku sedang malas berlatih hari ini."

"Oi, Aomine! Kau selalu tidak berlatih! Jangan berkata seperti kau selalu ikut latihan!" Si kepala pirang putih itu - Wakamatsu Kousuke.

"Cih. Aku akan latihan jika kalian lebih baik daripada aku." Cibir Aomine sambil meninggalkan gym.

"SIALAN ORANG ITU!" Wakamatsu langsung mengamuk. Ingin rasanya menendang sang Ace Touou itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian... Pintu gym terbuka, "Halo semua." Masuklah seseorang berkacamata & bermata sipit yang dikenal sebagai Imayoshi Souichi. "Eh... Mana Aomine?" Tanyanya setelah melihat lanjut para *coret*anak buahnya*coret* member timnya berlatih.

"Dia tidak ada."

"Wakamatsu? Kau kenapa? Seperti habis mengamuk saja." Tapi si kapten benar. Dia memang habis mengamuk. "Sakurai! Apa kau ta-"

"Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen. Maaf saya tidak bisa menghentikan Aomine-san. Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, maaf saya tidak bisa meredakan amarah Wakamatsu-senpai. Sumimasen aku tidak..."

"Cukup disana Sakurai!"

"Sumimasen sumimasen saya terlalu banyak bicara." Si kepala jamur itu tidak berhenti meminta maaf. Imayoshi? Menepuk tangannya ke dahinya.

"Ano... Saya belakangan berpikir. Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti Aomine-san tiap dia bolos latihan...?" Tanya Sakurai setelah berhenti meminta maaf.

"Untuk apa mengikuti orang seperti dia. Cih" Wakamatsu mendecih tanda tidak suka.

"Hoo. Rencana bagus, Sakurai! Kita akan mulai dari besok!"

Sedangkan Aomine. Pergi berlatih ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui orang.

.

Besok harinya, seperti yang member tim basket Touou tahu. Aomine tidak mengikuti latihan bersama (lagi). Para pemain starter mulai menjalankan rencana *coret*Sakurai*coret* mereka. Wakamatsu ditarik paksa oleh sang kapten. Mau tidak mau.

"Tumben sekali tidak ada yang menahanku untuk bolos latihan." Gumam si kepala biru itu.

"Psst. Kira-kira dia mau kemana?" Tanya Wakamatsu yang akhirnya jadi ikutan kepo.

"Entah. Karena itu kita mengikuti dia." Jawab Imayoshi.

"Ah! Ayo kita bergerak lagi, senpai!" Kata Sakurai sambil melihat bayangan Aomine (*coret*Kuroko?!*coret*) Menjauh.

.

* * *

.

"Kise? Tetsu? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Aomine sangat terkejut melihat 2 mantan teman satu timnya berada di sebuah lapangan yang biasa dipakainya untuk berlatih.

"Kami berlatih disini setiap hari, Aomine-kun." Jawab si mantan bayangannya.

"Kami...?" Pikir member Touou yang lain.

"Hei... Itu... Teman satu tim Aomine dulu kan?" Tanya Susa yang daritadi diam.

"Ya. Tidak salah. Tapi... Kami? Berlatih bersama?" Wakamatsu yang tidak biasa menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, mau tak mau harus menggunakannya.

"Hm. Ace Kaijou & Seirin's phantom player itu? Aku baru tahu mereka seakrab itu." Imayoshi berkomentar.

"Atau mungkin... Mereka itu pacaran, senpai!" Celetuk Sakurai bersemangat. Para senpai menatapnya seperti kenapa-kau-berpikiran-seperti-itu?

"Ya. Kami berpacaran-ssu!" Entah kenapa kata-kata Kise itu langsung terdengar di telinga para stalker itu.

Wakamatsu kaget setengah mati dengan mulut nyaris berbusa. Susa & Imayoshi hanya jaw-drop. Sakurai? Dia ber-fanboy-ing. Tak lupa mencatat untuk bahan manga (doujinshi) katanya.

"Tetsu! Katakan ini bercanda!" Pertanyaan Aomine tersebut langsung menyadarkan mereka.

"Aku dengar ace Kaijou itu selalu menempel dengan the Sixth-man itu... Tapi... Masa 'kah mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih?" Gumam Wakamatsu memasukkan tangannya kedalam helai rambut pirang-putihnya itu.

"Sssh! Mari kita lihat saja, Wakamatsu-senpai!" Ucap Sakurai dengan mata berbinar. Dasar fudanshi.

"Itu benar, Aomine-kun." Jawab pemuda yang mungil itu.

Wakamatsu tewas di tempat mendengar itu. Susa & Imayoshi cukup tegar mendengar kabar seperti itu. Sakurai tewas mimisan. Yah, tidak seheboh itu sih.

"Tetsu-teme. Kenapa harus Kise? Masih banyak yang lebih daripada bocah model ini." Cemooh Aomine.

"Hei! Hidoi-ssu, Aominecchi!" Itulah reaksi pertama Kise saat mendengar 'kenapa-harus-Kise?'

"..." Kuroko terdiam. "Etto. Kurasa, hanya Kise-kun yang dapat mencerahkan hariku disaat aku sedang suram. Hanya Kise-kun, yang dapat membuat wajahku merona merah saat dia memanggil namaku. Aku... Hanya menyukai dia." Lanjut Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise langsung memeluk & menarik dagu Kuroko tanpa izin.

**CHU.**

Aomine membatu. Begitu juga yang lain. Sakurai dapat mati bahagia hari ini.

"Kise-kun... Kau tahu kita dimana...?"

"Woaaaah! Tetsu marah!" Aomine panik.

"Aaaaah! Maafkan aku Kurokocchi! Habis Kurokocchi imut sekali! Aaaa! Maafkan aku Kurokocchi!" Kise langsung sembah sujud minta maaf.

"Kaerimasu." Kuroko langsung pergi mengambil tasnya & meninggalkan Kise & Aomine.

"Aaaaaah! Kurokocchi! Gomen-ssu! Kurokocchiiiiii!"

.

"Baiklah. Mari kita kembali ke sekolah. Kita tahu kalau Aomine berlatih di lapangan itu." Imayoshi mempertahankan kesan coolnya. Anak buahnya hanya mengiyakan.

"Ah, Wakamatsu. Gendong Sakurai. Aku rasa dia tidak mungkin bisa berjalan." Sakurai pingsan karena terlalu senang.

.

Dan semenjak itu, Aomine lebih memilih latihan di sekolah daripada lapangan itu.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Shortie one. Tau2 ini jadi. Fudanshi!Sakurai itu pernah ada nyelip di doujin MidoTaka. Kebetulan dia memang (canon) senangnya gambar manga 'kan XD Moodku lg bagus~ jadi kasih update lagi ini ;;) Happy bday to me~ /slap**

**Enjoy! Review! Have a nice day :D**


	5. Yosen

**Warning : OOC (Ya. Kali ini benar-benar OOC. Lihat saja nanti-_-) Abal-abal? Alur cepat? Tidak sesuai EyD. Shonen-ai. Typo. Un-beta. Quick-typing.**

**A/N : Saya lupa Yosen tapi sudah menyelesaikan chapter Rakuzan. Onesided!MuroKuro? Alay!WeiLiu(?) (Btw. Wei Liu itu ngomongnya rada aneh kan (Style kampungan /slap)? Saya gatau gambarin dia bicara gmn. Jadi yah, kalo agak alay, maap.) & maaf telat update. Makasi buat reviewer & para reader-tachi.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Yosen**

**.**

**.**

"*Crunch* *crunch*" Terlihat seorang raksasa ungu tengah memakan semua pasokan potato chipsnya.

"Atsushi. Kau terlihat berantakan." Seorang pemuda cantik memberikan tissue kepada si pemuda ungu yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Terima kasih, Muro-chin." Ucap Murasakibara sambil menerima tissue tersebut.

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan ya?" Gumam Himuro sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

"Mm. Muro-chin ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi 'saudaraku'. Di Seirin." Jawab Himuro.

'Seirin? Itu tempat Kuro-chin bersekolah.' Si raksasa itu teringat dengan mantan teman satu timnya yang paling kecil.

"Aku mau ikut Muro-chin." Murasakibara langsung berjalan beriringan dengan Himuro Tatsuya - nama pemuda cantik itu.

"Hm? Tumben... Tapi, tidak apa. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengannya nanti." Komen Himuro.

.

* * *

.

Pulang sekolah seharusnya menjadi waktu untuk melepaskan lelah. Namun, tidak bagi member basket tim Seirin. Pulang sekolah itu artinya neraka bagi mereka. Neraka latihan maksudnya.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Suara nafas terengah-engah memenuhi ruang gym tersebut. Tak satupun orang yang tidak terengah-engah. Inilah latihan yang dibuat oleh perempuan yang paling mengerikan - Aida Riko.

"Baik~ Itu hadiah karena kalian sudah membawa buku yang 'sopan'." Ucap Riko dengan senyum manisnya.

"Daaho! Itu salahmu yang membawa buku seperti itu Koga!" Amuk Hyuuga.

"..." Mitobe menghela napas.

"Wah! Mitobe juga marah! Maafkan aku Mitobeeee!" Rengek Koganei - tersangka pembawa buku tersebut. Buku yang menyebabkan seluruh tim dihukum.

"Eh. Ada seorang pemuda cantik di depan gym! Ada yang mengenalnya?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Permisi apa disini ada yang bernama Kagami Taiga?"

"Kagamiiii! Ada yang mencarimuuu!" Pekik Fukuda.

"Huh? Siapa memang yang akan mencari- Tatsuya!" Kagami yang mendatangi Fukuda terkejut saat menemukan sosok yang dia kenal.

"What're you doing here, Tatsuya?!" Kagami mulai berbicara bahasa Inggris.

"See my little brother of course~" Jawab Himuro dengan tersenyum manis.

"Aaah~ I miss you bro! Let's play some basketball if you're free!" Kagami langsung merangkul 'kakak'nya tersebut.

"Muro-chin... Apa di sana ada Kuro-chin?" Muncullah seorang *coret*tiang listrik*coret* pemuda yang tingginya sangat tidak wajar.

"Uwaa! Ta-Tatsuya? Siapa dia?" Tanya Kagami yang terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Ara. Ini Murasakibara Atsushi. Teman satu tim basket Yosen." Jawab Himuro memperkenalkan pemuda raksasa itu.

"Murasakibara-kun...!" Sekarang muncullah pemuda kecil yang sudah mengenakan seragamnya lengkap dengan membawa tasnya.

"Kuro-chiiin! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Sapa Murasakibara dengan keripik masih di mulutnya. "To-tolong jangan berbicara saat sedang makan, Murasakibara-kun..." Pinta Kuroko membersihkan remah-remah keripik yang tidak sengaja keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kuro-chin~ Kau tetap kecil ya!" Murasakibara melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat masih di Teiko. Mengelus kepala Kuroko. "Murasakibara-kun. Hentikan menyentuh kepalaku, aku tidak suka." Ucap Kuroko agak jengkel.

"Murasakicchi! Jangan mengganggu Kurokocchi-ku!" Datanglah seorang hero shalala. "Kise-chin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan Kuro-chin-mu?" Tanya Murasakibara berbalik menghadap si model pirang itu.

"Yah! Kurokocchi itu milikku-ssu!" Jawab Kise pede. Kuroko hanya dapat facepalm melihat Kise yang begitu bangga dengan 'Kurokocchi adalah milikku'

"Apa kau ingin kuremas, Kise-chin?" "Uwaaa! Atsushi! Tenang-tenang!" Himuro menenangkan si Titan ungu (?) Yang nyaris mengamuk tersebut.

"Kise-kun... Ayo kita pulang. Aku permisi dulu, Kagami-kun, Himuro-san, Murasakibara-kun." Ucap Kuroko sambil memberi salam, lalu, menarik Kise pergi pulang.

Murasakibara langsung tidak berniat menyentuh potato chips maupun maiubonya ("Tumben sekali, Atsushi.")

.

* * *

.

Hari minggu yang indah.

Tim basket Yosen sudah merencanakan untuk refreshing bersama. Ke sebuah taman. Di sana juga ada lapangan basket untuk anak SD. Siapa tahu ada yang mau bermain.

"Oi, Murasakibara. Dikau mau kemance?" Tanya seorang murid berkewarganegaraan negara bambu, Wei Liu.

"Hm? Mau cari makanan." Jawab Murasakibara dengan malas.

"Himuro tidak mau menemaninya?" Tanya member paling kecil, Fukui Shunsuke.

"Oh ya. Hati-hati dia bisa menghabiskan uang makan siang kita." Kata si *coret*bapakgorila*coret* kapten.

"Diamlah kau, Gori" Sahut Fukui.

"Ah. Aku merasa sedih. Di saat senggang seperti ini aku malah menghabiskan waktu dengan cowok!" Seru Okamura Kenichi menangis.

"Kau pikir aku apa hah?!" Muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang lalu menggunakan botol minum untuk memukul si kapten. Sebut saja namanya Masaki Arato. "Sigh. Style anak jaman sekarang benar-benar aneh ya." Keluh si pelatih yang menggunakan sleevesless frilly dress berwarna putih & celana hitam selutut.

"Wah, sekarang kau tidak terlihat tua kok, pelatih." Ucap Fukui santai. Tak sadar dengan aura hitam si pelatih.

.

"Ara. Muro-chin hilang!" Gumam Murasakibara di tengah lautan manusia.

"Kurokocchi! Ayo cepat kesini-ssu!" Telinga Murasakibara langsung terbuka saat mendengar nama seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Kise-kun. Itu salahmu yang tidak menyamar di saat seperti ini." Keluh Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin? Kise-chin? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya si mantan center Teiko itu.

"Murasakicchi! / Murasakibara-kun." Kise & Kuroko yang tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak ("Itu sangat tidak elit, Kise-kun") mendongak ke atas untuk melihat pemuda maiubo itu.

"Be-bersembunyi dari fansku-ssu! Murasakicchi sedang apa?" Tanya Kise.

"Mencari Muro-chin. Muro-chin hilang. Aku pergi dulu." Murasakibara tidak mau lama-lama disana. Nanti jadinya bukan makan maiubo, tapi, makan hati.

.

"APA?! Murasakibara menghilang?!" Pekik Arato.

"Y-ya begitulah. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dia sudah tidak berada disampingku..." Jawab Himuro sedih.

"Kalau begichu kite cari saje." Jawab Wei Liu seenaknya sendiri. "Pfft." Fukui tertawa senang.

"Karena kamu, cara dia bicara jadi begitu!" Amuk si Gori.

"Kita berpencar mencarinya!" Perintah si pelatih.

.

**-Okamura 's version-**

"Hmmm... Kira-kira dia kemana ya?" Pikir Okamura. "Eh. Rambut mencolok itu. Sepertinya mereka bisa ditanyai." Pikirnya saat melihat surai berwarna kuning & biru muda.

"Apa kalian melihat pemuda setinggi tiang listrik?" Tanyanya.

"Eh! Coba lihat! Itu Kise-kun! KYAAAAAAAAA!" Muncullah gerombolan fans yang ingin menangkap seorang model. Yang mau ditanyai tadi malah langsung menarik tangan seseorang.

"Woi! Oi! Lepaskan aku!" Ternyata salah bawa.

"Eh." Komen pemuda itu saat melihat orang yang dia tarik. "Bukan Kurokocchi?! Kurokocchi mana-ssu!" Pekik Kise panik & langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Aku disini, Kise-kun." Muncul pemuda mungil di tengah-tengah Kise & Okamura.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan gunakan misdirection padaku-ssu!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko tercintanya. Langsung diignite Kuroko tentunya.

"Oi, kalian melihat pemuda yang membawa snack banyak & setinggi tiang listrik tidak?" Kuroko & Kise bertukar pandang.

"Apa rambutnya ungu panjang-ssu?" Tanya Kise balik.

"Ya. Apa kalian mengenalnya?"

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Ya! Kalian melihatnya?!" Mata si Gori langsung membesar senang. "Ya... Tadi." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Jika boleh tahu, anda siapanya?" Tanya Kuroko sopan.

"Aku? Aku adalah kapten tim basket Yosen. Namaku Okamura Kenichi. Status : sedang mencari pacar. Kalian...?"

"Aku Kise Ryouta dari Kaijou High-ssu. Dan ini Kuroko Tetsuya dari Seirin High-ssu. Kami berdua mantan teman setim Murasakicchi." Jawab Kise & di'oh'kan saja.

"Kise-kun?! Itu Kise-kun!" Muncullah fans yang entah kenapa ada dimana-mana.

"Maafkan kami harus pergi! Ayo Kurokocchi!" Kise langsung menggendong Kuroko ala bridal-style (buru-buru maklum.)

.

Syuuuuuuuu. Angin keheningan terdengar.

"Kenapa pemuda seperti dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan?!" Pekiknya. Kau tidak sadar betapa tampannya wajah seorang Kise Ryouta?

.

**-Fukui's version-**

"Ck. Si bayi besar itu menyusahkan saja." Keluh si wakil kapten Yosen itu.

WHOOOSH.

Lewatlah sesuatu yang berkecepatan tinggi(?) Melewati Fukui. Mata Fukui yang kecil itu membulat.

"Apa tadi...?" Lalu dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning. "Hm? Kalau tidak salah, itu si model-kun. Teman satu SMP Murasakibara. Mungkin dia ta-" Tapi Fukui terlalu lama berpikir. Jadi... Dia melihat si ikemen itu menggendong seorang pemuda ("Pemuda?!") Berambut biru muda.

.

**-Wei Liu's version-**

"OMG... Dicari kemane-mane ga ketemu. Bete deeh." Si pemuda setinggi 205cm itu mengeluh dengan nada ngondeknya.

"..." Dia tidak sadar bahwa ada 2 *coret*anak kecil*coret* pemuda menatapnya tak percaya. Bayangkan, cowok tinggi macho ngondek. Eneg.

"Uh. Apa yang dikau mau?" Tanyanya balik.

"Apa kau temannya Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya salah satu pemuda mungil tersebut. Mata sipit Wei Liu tetap sipit mau kaget atau tidak, "Ya. Bagaimana dikau tahu? Dukun ya?" Wei Liu sempat-sempatnya berusaha gombal. Pemuda satunya naik darah.

"Jangan menggoda kekasihku-ssu!" Amuknya lalu membawa pergi pemuda biru muda - Kuroko.

Wei Liu pun ditinggalkan tanpa hasil apapun.

.

**-Himuro's version-**

"Mungkin aku harus mencari sekali lagi..."

"Ah! Kakaknya Kagamicchi-ssu!"

"Kagamicchi...?" Himuro langsung melihat sumber suara tersebut. Dan menemukan pemuda setinggi 189cm & 168cm tersebut.

"Himuro-san, konnichiwa... Apa Murasakibara-kun sudah diketemukan?" Tanya Kuroko dengan bahasa seperti indikasi menemukan mayat.

"Kalian yang di Seirin High kemarin... Kuroko-kun & Kise-kun? Oh. Bagaimana kalian tahu aku mencarinya?" Balas Himuro.

"Kami bertemu dengan 2 orang yang tingginya 2 meter-ssu!" Himuro langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Wei Liu & kaptennya, Okamura.

"Ah. Sebentar lagi ada jadwal pemotretan-ssu... Yah... Kurokocchi harus kuantar pulang dulu-ssu." Keluh Kise. "Kau juga harus mengutamakan pekerjaanmu, Kise-kun." Nasihat Kuroko bijak.

"Kami permisi dulu (-ssu)" Kuroko & Kise pun meninggalkan taman tersebut. Himuro mulai yakin jika mereka berdua itu berpacaran.

.

**-Coach's version-**

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di lapangan basket! Kau ini menyusahkan saja!" Amuk Arato. Murasakibara hanya menatapnya malas.

"Kantoku! Ah, Atsushi!" Himuro adalah orang yang pertama kali datang. Lalu muncullah 3 orang yang lain.

"Baguslah kau tidak dianggap anak hilang~" Ucap Fukui. Murasakibara diam.

"Ah iya... Saat aku mencari kau tadi, aku bertemu dengan 2 teman SMPmu!" Seru Okamura.

"Oh? Si model-kun & teman kecilnya? Aku melihat si model-kun menggendongnya (ala bridal pula)" Timpal Fukui.

"Mereka itu sejoli ya?" Tanya Wei Liu.

"..." Himuro makin yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Muro-chin... Aku benci basket! Basket mengingatkanku pada Kuro-chin..." Lirih Murasakibara. Himuro menepuk-nepuk kepala partnernya itu.

Jadi itulah alasan sebenarnya Murasakibara membenci basket.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Pfft... Apa-apaan ini...? Saya tahu ini absurd. Otak saya dipenuhi dengan rumus /salah. Ini semacam parody gaje. Maaf melenceng. Maaf makin krik.****Saya berterima kasih kepada yang masih mendukung berjalannya fic ini *bow* Review anda sangat membuat saya senang~ RnR :D**


	6. Rakuzan

**Warning : Rakuzan!Ogiwara. Onesided!AkaKuro, Onesided!OgiKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri. Shonen-ai. OOC? Abal-abal? Quick typing. Un-beta. Typo?**

**A/N : Kenapa mulai ada side-pair?! Maafkan sayaaaa! Saya usahakan fokus dengan KiKuro-nya :'3 (Para otp lain mulai menarik-menarik saya untuk membuat mereka nyelip di cerita /slap) Dan jika OOC banyak, itu karena saya belum mendalami para chara tersebut. Chap tersusah menurut saya /:**

**Disclaimer : I have nothing. Except the story.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chap 6 : Rakuzan**

**.**

**.**

"Mari kita libur latihan hari ini & pergi ke Tokyo." Perintah si kapten Rakuzan - Akashi Seijuurou.

"APA?!" Pekik ketiga member Uncrowned King itu.

"Ayo, Akashi! Kita bisa saja bertemu dengan Kuroko!" Seru Ogiwara senang.

"Diam kau, Shigehiro." Perintah Akashi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah sedikit. Tapi, Ogiwara tidak takut. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Sei-chan~ Siapa itu Kuroko?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang bertubuh besar namun kalem(?) - Mibuchi Reo.

"Dia mantan teman setimku dulu, Reo" Jawab Akashi sambil pergi keluar gym.

"Ah. Kita akan berlibur 3 hari disana. Aku sudah meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah & wali kelas masing-masing. Bawalah keperluan kalian. Kita berkumpul jam 01.30 siang di stasiun. Siapa yang terlambat, latihannya akan kulipat gandakan *snip*" Ucap Akashi sambil mengacungkan gunting merahnya. Ancaman Akashi membuat bulu kuduk para member berdiri.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab mereka.

.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya!" Pekik pemuda berambut putih - Hayama Kotaro.

"Haaaah, Sei-chan. Kenapa kau ingin kita refreshing di Tokyo? Di Osaka juga banyak tempat untuk refreshing." Tanya Reo penasaran.

Akashi hanya memberikan sorot mata tajam yang mengatakan 'perintahku adalah absolut. Yang membantahku... Akan kubunuh. Oyakoro.'

Reo diam. Tidak berani bertanya lagi.

"Oi! Akashi! Kapan keretanya datang? Apa kau sudah memberitahu Kuroko kalau kita akan datang?" Tanya salah satu member yang hiperaktif - Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak diam, kau akan kupaksa untuk tinggal!" Titah Akashi telak. Ogiwara langsung diam seribu bahasa. Kalau dia tidak ikut, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan *coret*cinta pertamanya*coret* teman masa kecilnya itu.

10 menit kemudian, kereta pun datang. Semua masuk dengan tertib (Karena Akashi menodong mereka dengan gunting) Mereka duduk di kursi yang berjumlah 6.

Akashi lebih memilih untuk duduk dekat jendela. Begitu pula dengan Nebuya Eikichi. Ogiawara duduk di samping Akashi. Diseberangnya ada Reo-nee. Disebelah Reo-nee ada Hayama.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tempat mereka selalu tidak diam.

Hayama yang selalu berusaha mengerjai teman-teman setimnya.

Reo-nee yang selalu menasihati Hayama untuk tidak banyak bertingkah.

Ogiwara yang terus mengobrol dengan Akashi - Meski Akashi hanya menjadi pendengar.

Nebuya yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

Tak terasa 3 jam terlewati.

"Sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai di Tokyo." Muncul pengumuman di kereta.

"Ah ah ah! Sudah sampaai!" Ogiwara langsung melepas sabuk pengamannya. Nyaris melompat kesenangan. Nyaris. Karena Akashi *coret*memerintah*coret memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

.

* * *

.

"Pertama, mari kita titipkan semua barang kita kepada supirku. Dia akan mengantarkan barang-barang kita ke kediaman Akashi." Kata Akashi.

"Lalu, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ogiwara polos.

"Ke Seirin High."

"Siapa yang bersekolah disana?"

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi akan mendatangi Kuroko duluan!" "Kupikir dia akan mendatangi si 3P-shooter!" "Atau si raksasa ungu!" Ogiwara & Hayama sibuk berdiskusi tentang orang yang ingin didatangi Akashi.

*Snip* Gunting merahnya sudah muncul.

"Kalian tidak suka dengan itu?"

.

* * *

.

Seirin High. SMA yang masih baru berjalan 2-3 tahun tersebut masih dapat dikatakan tempat yang tenang & damai. Namun, bila dilihat di gym...

"Haiiii! Latihan selesai! Otsukare sama~ *emot love*" Pekik Riko senang lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tepar.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Kenapa di saat moodnya bagus, menu latihan juga menambah?! Hah... Hah... Hah..." Keluh Koganei yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kuroko! Jangan tidur!" Teriak Hyuuga yang menemukan Kuroko tidur telungkup seperti mayat. "Oi. Kuroko. Pacarmu menjemput." Ucap Kagami sambil mencolek pundak Kuroko.

"Hm...?" Kuroko berhasil mengangkat wajahnya & melihat ke arah pintu gym. Dan menemukan orang yang disebut Kagami sebagai 'pacar' - Kise Ryouta. "Tetsuyacchi~!"

"R-Ryouta-kun..." Kluk. Kuroko tertidur lagi. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras oleh menu latihan maut Aida Riko yang bisa dikatakan sama dengan menu latihan saat masih berada di Teiko dulu.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise histeris melihat kekasih biru mudanya itu pingsan(?)

"Tu-tunggu! Kalian sudah sampai tahap memanggil nama kecil?!" Pekik Hyuuga terkejut. ("Hyuuga, kau menguping ya?" "Bukan urusanmu Kiyoshi!") "Bukannya itu wajar? Mereka 'kan sepasang kekasih?" Komen Kiyoshi sambil membuka tutup botol minumnya.

Tatap. Tatap.

Hyuuga langsung menggerakan mulutnya, "Dasar Kiyoshi-daaho."

"Oi, Furihata?" Terdengar suara Koga memanggil salah satu kouhainya itu.

Orang yang dipanggil masih membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah horor. "Apa disini ada Tetsuya?" Muncul kepala merah yang bertanya kepada Furihata. Furihata masih terdiam. Takut. Tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi berusaha untuk mengangguk.

"A-Akashicchi?!" Kise pasti mengetahui pemilik kepala yang warnanya termasuk mencolok itu.

"Siapa?!" Pekik Hyuuga terkejut.

"Oh? Sudah selesai latihan ya?" Muncul kepala putih - Hayama, yang dengan santainya melenggang masuk ke gym.

"Aku permisi ya." Masuk juga seorang pemuda berambut violet gelap panjang, Reo-nee.

"..." Nebuya mengekor.

"Wah! Lama tak berjumpa, Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya!" Sapa Kiyoshi santai. ("Kau tidak sadar kalau mereka itu musuhmu sekarang, daaho?!")

"Hai, Kiyoshi! Kau sudah sembuh rupanya~!" Hayama mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Panggil aku Reo-nee! Kau kan tahu itu!" Reo ngambek. Nebuya hanya mengangkat tangannya ("Halo")

"A-Akashicchi kenapa disini?" Kepala kuning itu mendekati Akashi.

"Aku berlibur... Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ryouta...?" Akashi menatap seseorang yang dibawa oleh Kise. "Dan... Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Tetsuya...? Lanjut Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting merahnya. Kise menelan ludahnya.

"Kuroko! Kau kenapa! Kuroko!" Muncul satu member lagi. Kuroko yang dengan pulasnya tidur berbantalkan punggung Kise langsung terbangun mendengar namanya dipanggil, oleh suara yang dia kenal.

"Kuroko! Kau tak apa?!" Pekik orang itu lagi. Mata Kuroko langsung membulat.

"O-Ogiwara-kun...?!" Kuroko langsung bergerak & menyebabkan yang menggendongnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Uwa! Tetsuyacchi!" Kise bersyukur dengan refleknya yang bagus, dia mampu mengembalikan keseimbangannya.

"Sumimasen, Ryouta-kun. Bisakah kau menurunkanku...?" Pinta Kuroko. Kise langsung menurut & mengembalikan Kuroko kepada gravitasi.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Kuroko... Siapa dia?" Tanya Ogiwara menunjuk Kise.

"EH?! Kau serius tidak tahu dia, Shige?!" Tanya Hayama.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya... Eh... Kau si copy-cat itu!"

"Aku merasa tersanjung kau mengetahuiku... Tapi akan lebih baik kau tahu namaku-ssu..." Komen Kise lemas.

"Kise Ryouta."

"Oh! Kise Ryouta!" Ogiwara seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen. "Kise. Ryouta. Tunggu. KENAPA KUROKO MEMANGGIL NAMA KECILNYAAAAA?!" Ogiwara histeris.

"Benar. Ryouta, sejak kapan kau & Tetsuya masuk dalam tahap memanggil nama kecil...?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Te-Te-Tetsuyacchi..."

"Mereka berpacaran. Jadi wajar kan kalau mereka memanggil nama kecil?" Kagami yang baru keluar dari ruang loker, menjawab pertanyaan Akashi & Ogiwara.

Ogiwara & Akashi seperti mendapatkan tembakan langsung ke jantung mereka. Mereka nyaris saja tewas karena itu.

"Ku-Kuroko... Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Ogiwara dengan nada bergetar. Dia belum siap untuk ditolak (secara tidak langsung)

"..." Kuroko diam seribu bahasa. Keringat dingin perlahan muncul dari pelipisnya. Sebenarnya menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara gampang. Yang masalah adalah mantan kaptennya itu.

"Ryouta. Tetsuya. Jawab pertanyaannya." Perintah Akashi dengan ancaman gunting merahnya. Para member Rakuzan sudah was-was. Takut Akashi akan melempar-lempar gunting-gunting tersebut.

Kise & Kuroko saling menatap. Wajah mereka sama-sama pucat (Meski Kuroko memang pucat)

"Hai desu... / Hai-ssu..." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Kise yang tangannya gemetar, langsung digenggam oleh Kuroko.

Ogiwara & Akashi langsung seperti dicabut rohnya oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti habis ditolak?" Tanya Kagami polos.

"Tetsuyacchi... Ayo pergi mandi dulu. Biar kita bisa menemani Akashicchi & timnya berkeliling-ssu..." Ucap Kise setelah kekuatannya kembali. "Ryouta-kun juga harus mandi. Kau tadi menggendongku..."

"Ayo kita mandi bareng-ssu!" Kise langsung diignite tanpa ampun.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau kejadian lovey-dovey itu sangat menghancurkan setidaknya satu-dua orang.

Akashi patah hati.

Ogiwara juga patah hati.

Ternyata liburan ke Tokyo adalah kesalahan terbesar Akashi.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau tak apa, Akashi-kun...?" Pemuda setinggi 170cm menghampiri Akashi yang berada di atap sekolah Seirin (Kenapa bisa masuk? Yah, tidak ada yang bisa melawan Akashi)

"Kau. Salah satu orang yang ada di gym tadi." Mata heterochome Akashi menatap pemuda itu.

"Ah i-iya."

"Siapa namamu...?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap pemuda yang beda tingginya hanya 2 cm lebih pendek itu.

Furihata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Menyesal mengikuti Akashi (yang terlihat depresi) ke atap. "A-aku... Fu-Furihata Ko-Kouki..." Jawabnya gagap.

"Furihata Kouki, huh? Salam kenal, Kouki." Akashi tersenyum. Furihata mendapat goosebumps saat nama kecilnya disebut kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Hei. Bisakah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, Kouki? Kau menarik perhatianku."

Apa itu hari terindah atau terburuk untuk salah satu point guard Seirin?

.

* * *

.

"Ti-tidak adakah yang ingin menjadi pengobat hatiku?!" Rengek Ogiwara.

"Pukpuk, Shige-chan."

.

"Ng, Tetsuyacchi, tadi itu siapamu?"

"Dia teman masa kecilku, Ryouta-kun."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya."

"..."

"Tapi, aku mencintai Ryouta-kun."

"Tetsuyacchiiiii!"

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Shortie. OMG. Why I did all of this?! Saya merasa cerita ini makin menyimpang... Maafkan saya. RnR? Ini tidak canon sepertinya. Akashi kan ga kenal Kaga, Furi sebelum WC o.o" Tapi bukan AU juga kan?**

**Last chap : GoM! (Haizaki, Nijimura, Momoi (Maafkan saya. Pas Touou saya lupa Momoi))**

**Review anda sangat berharga :D RnR?**


	7. GoM

**Warning : Onesided!GoMxKuro, Tsundere!Haizaki? KiKuro, TakaMidoTaka, HiMura. OOC. Typo? Abal-abal? Alur cepat? Quick-typing. Un-beta.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya. Serius.**

**A/N : Maafkan saya yang lupa balas review Wookie-san.**

**Untuk balasan review:**

**-chap 3 : Saya secara personal suka TakaMido. Tapi untuk TakaMidoTaka mungkin bisa juga? Soalnya MidoTaka yang saya (mungkin) bisa buat akan OOC sekali |||orz**

**-chap 4 : ah, saya tidak tahu hasilnya seperti apa.. Jika anda membacanya disana(?), saya takut anda tidak puas dengan ceritanya terutama chapter Yosen. Ng~ itu implisit onesided!AoKuro untuk anda? Tergantung imajinasi anda XDD**

**-chap 5 : itu tidak canon. Itu hanya hasil imajinasi saya.**

**-chap 6 : ogi itu unyu~ XD Chap ini heart-broken for everyone~ /slaps**

**(Maaf untuk pembuka adalah A/N yang panjang. Last chappie! Enjoy!)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Last Chapter : Generation of Miracles**

**.**

**.**

To : Kuroko Tetsuya-sama

From : Akashi Seijuuro-sama

Subject : (none)

Apa kau senggang hari ini?

.

Si phantom-player terkejut saat melihat email dari mantan kaptennya tersebut. Entah apa yang diinginkan mantan kaptennya itu darinya.

.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip. Pipipipipipipip.

Kuroko mulai memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya, membalas email Akashi itu.

To : Akashi Seijuuro-kun

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject : Re : (None)

Ya. Ada apa, Akashi-kun?

.

Sekarang gantian si emperor yang memperhatikan ponselnya. "Aku tidak pernah kalah oleh siapa pun..." Gumamnya menggenggam ponselnya erat.

"Sei-chan. Ponselmu akan rusak jika kau genggam begitu."

"Reo. Aku berpikir untuk mengajak Tetsuya kencan (secara sepihak) menurutmu aku harus mengajaknya kemana?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah serius.

Ogiwara langsung menjatuhkan Gori-Gori popsiclenya.

Hayama langsung jadi diam.

Nebuya nyaris muntah di tempat.

Mata Reo langsung terbelalak.

"Aih, Sei-chan~ Jangan buat Reo-nee jantungan~" Ucap Reo tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius." Jawab Akashi.

Ogiwara langsung melotot tak percaya, "K-k-k-kau serius Akashi?!" Tanya Ogiwara langsung & dijawab dengan lemparan gunting merah.

Oh ya. Sekarang, tim Rakuzan berada di kediaman Akashi di Tokyo. Setelah 2 hari berlibur di Tokyo. Setelah 2 hari Akashi (dan Ogiwara) ditolak secara tak langsung oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Ehem. Sei-chan tahu tentangnya bukan? Ajak saja dia ke tempat-tempat yang disukai?" Saran Mibuchi.

"Hmmm... Baiklah." Jawab Akashi lalu mengambil jasnya.

"Eh? Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Ogiwara. "Menurutmu, Shigehiro?"

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di Shibuya. "Tetsuya. Kau terlihat sangat menawan." Puji Akashi.

"Ah... Terima kasih, Akashi-kun... Kau juga." Kuroko datang dengan kaos oblong putih yang dilapisi kemeja berwarna biru muda. Tak lupa dengan celana jeans panjangnya.

Akashi menggunakan kemeja ungu muda dilapisi jas pendek berwarna hitam. Dengan celana kain berwarna hitam.

Mata heterochromenya menatap kedua mata aquamarine itu. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita berkencan."

Mata Kuroko terbelalak. Namun wajahnya tetap datar. "... Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku masih setia pada Ryouta-!" Kedua tangan Akashi langsung menutup bibir Kuroko.

Jangan sebut namanya. Jangan sebut namanya. Jangan sebut namanya. Akashi menggumamkan kata-kata itu berulang kali. Masa kah si Emperor kalah hanya karena seorang pemuda - yang bisa dikatakan 'tak terlihat', yang berhasil merebut hatinya?

"Kau tidak boleh menyebut nama orang lain selama bersamaku. Mengerti, Tetsuya? Itu adalah perintah. Dan kata-kataku..." Ucap Akashi sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya. "Absolut..." Jawab Kuroko.

.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! DAI-CHAAAAAAN! I-I-ITU TETSU-KUUUUUN!" Pekik seorang gadis berambut merah muda di seberang jalan.

"Ribut, Satsuki." Jawab pemuda yang disebut Dai-chan itu alias Aomine Daiki. Dia menutup telinganya. Kedua tangannya sebenarnya penuh oleh barang belanjaan. Matanya menatap 2 orang yang berada di seberang mereka.

"Ta-ta-tapi... Ke-ke-kenapa Akashi-kun bersama Tetsu-kun?!" Perkenalkan, manager Touou *coret*yang seksi*coret* Momoi Satsuki. Teman masa kecil Aomine Daiki yang dim itu.

"... Aku lupa kau tidak mengetahuinya..." Gumam Aomine mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Momoi langsung kepo & bertanya-tanya kepada pemuda setinggi 193cm itu. Dai-chan hanya mengangkat bahunya & pergi.

"Dai-chan! Ba-bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada Tetsu-kun?! Apa kau tidak cemburu?!" Pekik Momoi. Aomine merinding membayangkan Akashi yang dengan guntingnya akan menyandera Kuroko yang lucu, imut, innocent ("APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAAN?!") Tapi, sebagai teman yang baik, Aomine berpikir untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Oi, Satsuki. Ayo kita ikuti mereka."

.

"Shin-chan. Kau ingin mencari lucky item hari ini dimana?!"

"Di suatu tempat. Jangan ikuti aku nanodayo!"

Percakapan seperti ini pastilah terjadi di antara bayangan & cahaya tim Shutoku.

"Shin-chan sedang dalam tsun mode on ya..." Keluh Takao.

"Ah! Midoriiin!" Panggilan imut seperti itu pastilah hanya ditujukan pada seorang pemuda setinggi 195 cm yang berambut ramah lingkungan.

Takao mendelik.

"Uh? Kau manager Touou itu kan...?" Takao menatap si gadis pink itu dari atas sampai bawah ("Lumayan cantik" "Mati saja kau-nodayo")

"Kau! Takao Kazunari! Pemilik Hawk-eye! Starter Shutoku padahal masih kelas 1 SMA!" Momoi malah bergumam tentang data yang dia kumpulkan.

"Oi, Midorima! Apa kau melihat Tetsu & Akashi?!" Muncullah seorang ganguro yang mencolok.

"Apa maksudmu-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima. Lalu, Aomine langsung menjelaskan situasi dengan cepatnya. Midorima langsung terdiam. "Jangan-jangan kau masih ada menyimpan rasa pada Tetsu ya...? Dasar tsundere." Semua langsung terdiam mendengar pernyataan ace Touou itu.

"Tu-tu-tunggu! Shi-Shin-chan masih menyukai Tecchan?! ("Tunggu! Midorin SUKA Tetsu-kun?!") Takao merasa tenaganya hilang semua.

"Ti-tidak! Itu saat aku SMP dulu!" Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau mengakuinya, Midorin?!"

"Tunggu! Yang terpenting adalah Kuroko selingkuh dengan Akashi?!" Midorima berusaha mengalihkan topik?

"Te-Tetsu-kun belum jadi pacarku kok! Kyaaaa!" Momoi malah berfangirling.

"Momoi. Kau tidak tahu? Kuroko & Kise pacaran. Jadi, Kuroko itu pacarnya Kise" Ucap Midorima.

Momoi langsung memutih. Aomine memukul jidatnya. Midorima ini terlalu polos memang. Takao? Dia merasa menjadi pelarian Midorima. Jadi yah. Galau.

.

"Muro-chin. Kau ingin aku mati kelaparan ya...?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menghiburmu, Atsushi." Himuro masih berusaha untuk menghibur temannya tersebut. Sudah seminggu terlewati semenjak proklamasi 'Aku benci basket karena Kuro-chin' & selama seminggu itu, Murasakibara Atsushi bolos latihan.

Cukup untuk membuat si pelatih wanita itu mengamuk.

"Kuro-chin jahat." Adalah kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya di saat ada kesempatan. Si bayi besar itu tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menyukai pemuda seperti itu.

"Murasakibara! Ugh. Kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu dengan orang yang kukenal-nodayo? Memang tanpa lucky item, aku selalu sial." Gumam Midorima yang agak terengah-engah.

"Mido-chin. Aku sedang tidak mau bercanda. Kalau kau cari masalah denganku, aku akan meremasmu." Ancam Murasakibara. Dia sedang dalam fase 'sekali senggol. Bacok'. Oke.

"Atsushi! Tenanglah. Apa kau temannya Atsushi?" Tanya Himuro sopan. Aomine dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Kau, Himuro Tatsuya! Pemain yang cantik & elegan itu! Kyaaaaa!" Momoi sudah lupa masalah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertinya.

"Ah. Saya tersanjung mendengarnya. Tapi dalam rangka apa kalian semua disini?" Semuanya diam. Lalu Midorima maju & menjelaskan singkatnya. Himuro & Murasakibara langsung terkejut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Aka-chin atau Kuro-chin. Tapi siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Komentar Murasakibara. Sejak kapan dia jadi tsundere?

"Kusarankan kita harus berpencar, lalu berusaha berinteraksi dengan Kuroko." Saran Himuro & diiyakan semuanya.

.

**-Murasakibara's version-**

Center Yosen ini berpasangan dengan Himuro untuk mendekati Kuroko. Mereka berencana untuk memperingati Kuroko saat Akashi lengah. Sekarang, Akashi & Kuroko berada di dalam taman bermain.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Kau ingin minum sesuatu? Akan kubelikan." Kode Akashi sudah akan menjauh dari Kuroko. Dua pasang mata terus memperhatikannya. Lalu, saat Akashi menjauh...

GRIP!

"Hah? Murasakibara-kun & Himuro-san?" Kuroko terkejut saat melihat Himuro menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita harus bicara." Himuro & Murasakibara langsung menariknya ke suatu tempat lain.

"Kuserahkan padamu Atsushi." Bisik Himuro saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari tempat awal mereka dan sekarang mereka di depan rumah cermin.

"Hei, Kuro-chin. Aka-chin itu berbahaya... Aku takut kau akan diapa-apakannya." Gumam Murasakibara dengan nada serius.

"Eh? Ah... Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kenapa Kuro-chin menyukai Kise-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Eh... Entahlah... Tapi, jika bersama Ryouta-kun, rasanya damai sekali. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya..." Jawab Kuroko. Sorot mata birunya melembut.

Murasakibara terdiam. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam.

"Ah. Dan satu lagi." Ucap si raksasa itu sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kuroko - menuntun untuk berjalan.

"Aku suka Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin terlihat enak. Dan seperti rasa vanilla." Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya & menatap tidak percaya orang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi, aku..." Kuroko terdiam. Merasa bersalah. "Aku tahu, Kuro-chin... Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaan ini..." Murasakibara terus berjalan. Hingga sebentar lagi mencapai pintu keluar.

"Dan... Jika kita bertemu nanti, aku akan mengalahkan basketmu, Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Kuro-chin. Cepatlah cari alasan untuk kabur dari Aka-chin." Saran si ungu. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk & tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun..."

.

"Ah, Atsushi. Bagaimana?" Himuro menyambutnya tak jauh dari wahana itu.

"Setidaknya aku lebih lega sekarang, Muro-chin... Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku ingin menangis..." Murasakibara duduk di kursi taman. Lalu menunduk. Tetes air mata mulai terlihat jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku ada disini, Atsushi..." Himuro memberikan tissue & mengelus kepala bayi besar itu.

"Muro-chiiiiin... *sob*"

"Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu..." Gumam Himuro.

.

**-Aomine's version-**

"Dai-chan. Mukkun sudah memperingati Tetsu-kun. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kau tidak memberitahu Ki-chan tentang ini?"

"Kau ribut Satsukiii!" Pekik Aomine stres.

Mereka mengawasi Akashi yang membawa 2 gelas vanilla shake & bingung mencari Tetsuya-nya. Seharusnya Tetsuya-nya Ryouta.

"Tetsu-kun belum kembali...?"

"Konnichiwa."

Aomine langsung melompat kaget dan nyaris berteriak. Namun, mulut Aomine langsung ditutup agar tidak membuat suara.

"Tetsu-kun! A-aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih Ki-chan! *sob* a-aku sedih sekaliiii!" Momoi langsung menggumam tidak jelas.

"Tetsu. Kau harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini - menjauh dari Akashi. Dan apa kau bermain di belakang Kise? Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu..." Komen Aomine. Kuroko terkejut & langsung ingin menjelaskan. "Ah, tapi. Tidak mungkin. Pasti Akashi memaksamu untuk berkencan dengannya!" Tambahnya. Tumben Ahomine pintar.

"Tetsu-kun! Kalau kau kembali ke Akashi-kun, cepatlah cari cara untuk pergi darinya!" Timpal Momoi.

.

"Tetsuya... Keluarlah. Jangan bermain-main denganku." Terdengar suara Akashi mulai mencari Kuroko.

"Celaka...!" Momoi panik.

"Ah. Kau harus kembali sekarang! Dan... Aku ingin bilang. Kalau aku & Satsuki sangat menyayangimu. Apapun yang dapat membahagiakanmu, bisa membahagiakan kami juga." Ucap Aomine tersenyum. Momoi juga menatap Kuroko dengan senyum manis.

Mata biru itu menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun & Momoi-san." Kuroko beranjak pergi. Mata Momoi & Aomine hanya dapat menatap punggung Kuroko yang menjauh.

"Kau dari mana saja, Tetsuya?" Terdengar samar Akashi bertanya, "Dari kamar kecil."

Momoi & Aomine terus memperhatikan pasangan merah biru itu. "Dai-chan... Kamu yakin tidak mau menyatakannya secara langsung?" Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

**-Midorima's version-**

"Sepertinya kita belum bisa mendekatinya..."

Pasangan baru Shutoku ini mematai-matai Akashi & Kuroko dari arcade game. Takao yang masih merasa galau ingin tahu kebenarannya, "Hei... Shin-chan... Apa kau..."

"Oh?! Midorima?!" Pertanyaan Takao dipotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Midorima langsung melihat sumber suara itu & suara yang dia kenal itu... Ternyata... Mantan kaptennya...

"Nijimura-senpai...!" ("Pelangi? Pfft. Pantas saja GoM itu seperti pelangi." "Ribut nanodayo!")

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?"

"Hanya memperhatikan orang." Jawab Midorima memalingkan wajahnya. Nijimura Shouzo memperhatikan arah mata Midorima. "Tapi, yang ada disana hanya Akashi & Kuroko..."

"Pfft..." Takao menahan tawanya. Partnernya itu tidak pintar berbohong & mantan kaptennya ini... Tidak peka?

"Apa kau sedang menguntit mereka? Kau pasti tidak mau kalau Kuroko jatuh ke pelukan Akashi ya?" Gumam Nijimura. Tawa Takao hilang dalam hitungan detik. Hawk's eyesnya membulat. Apa semua teman SMP Midorima sadar kalau Kuroko masih merupakan orang yang disukainya?

"A-apa?! Tu-tunggu! Bukan! Jangan membahas itu senpai!" Midorima kalang kabut. Mukanya agak memerah. Mood pemuda setinggi 175cm itu makin memburuk.

"Ehem. Kau lihat. Akashi memang ingin merebut Kuroko... Merebutnya dari Kise." Jelas Midorima.

"Kise? Kise Ryouta?" Tanya Nijimura yang akhirnya ikut berjongkok di sisi dinding. Midorima mengangguk. "Kuroko itu kekasihnya Kise..."

"OH! Jadi si ikemen itu menyukai sesama jenis~ Aku akan menghancurkannya sekarang." Muncul kepala earthworm yang entah dari mana.

"Che... Haizaki..." Midorima terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa si pembuat onar akan berada disini.

"Aku akan menyebarkan ke tiap gadis & majalah kalau dia adalah seorang..." Haizaki merasakan pandangan menusuk dari seseorang. "Kau berani?" Nijimura menatap sadis Haizaki ("Se-sejak kapan Nijimura disana?!") Lalu berpaling pada Midorima & Takao, "Sebentar ya. Aku harus mengurus dia." Nijimura pergi menyeret Haizaki.

"Tunggu! A-aku tidak akan! Uwaaaa! Hentikaaan!" Terdengar jeritan pilu dari mantan regular Teikou itu.

Midorima & Takao bengong.

"Dia sudah tutup mulut." Nijimura kembali dengan muka berseri. Midorima & Takao bergidik ngeri.

"Shit. Aku akan tutup mulut demi kebaikanku sendiri! Bukan untuk kalian Generation of Miracle ataupun takut dengan Nijimura. Cih." Haizaki kembali dengah wajah babak belur.

"Oh~ Kau ingin tambah porsi lagi?" Tanya Nijimura dengan tersenyum. Haizaki bungkam & mengutuki Nijimura dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menghubungi Kise dulu. Lalu, aku akan mengalihkan Akashi. Yah. Aku bingung menjelaskannya." Akhirnya mereka berempat membuat rencana.

.

To : Kise

From : Midorima

Subject : Datang

Kise. Apa kau masih sibuk? Jika sudah selesai, datanglah ke taman bermain ini.

.

Setelah bermain beberapa wahana disana, Kuroko akhirnya menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta izin pulang.

"Akashi-kun, aku merasa senang hari ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini... Bolehkah aku pulang?" Tanya Kuroko yang masih berusaha kabur dari Akashi.

"Hm? Apa kau begitu terburu-buru?" Balas Akashi. Kuroko merasa gugup & mengangguk. "Apa boleh buat. Tapi, ini yang terakhir. Ayo kita naik itu." Akashi menunjuk sebuah bianglala besar.

.

"Midorimacchi~! Ah ada Takaocchi juga rupanya~ EH! TUNGGU! Kenapa kau ada disini Shougo-kun!? Dan Nijimura-senpai?!" Kise yang baru saja sampai menghampiri Midorima.

"Che. Kau pikir aku rela menemuimu, Ryouta?!"

"Kau ingin cari masalah ya~?" Kise tersenyum jahat. Mengingatkan Takao akan Miyaji-senpai.

"Abaikan hal itu dulu, Kise. Akashi... Ehem... Membawa Kuroko." Nijimura menunjuk ke arah jalan bianglala. Disana terlihat Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Kise menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ahaha. Seperti Tetsuyacchi & Akashicchi ya."

"Bukan 'seperti' Ryouta. Itu MEMANG mereka." Jawab Haizaki malas.

Kise langsung tersentak dan... "TU-TU-TUNGGU!" langsung berlari mengejar pasangan merah & biru muda itu.

"Oi, Kise!" Midorima & Takao langsung berlari mengejar Kise. Diikuti Nijimura & Haizaki.

.

Akhirnya sebuah bianglala itu kosong. Si penjaga membukakan pintu tersebut. Keluarlah sepasang kekasih dari sana. Giliran memasukkan orang lagi masuk ke bianglala itu. "Silahkan masuk. Untuk berapa orang?" Tanya si penjaga.

"2."

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati." Akashi & Kuroko masuk. Pintunya langsung ditutup oleh si penjaga.

"AKASHICCHI! TUNGGU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TETSUYACCHI?!" Kise berteriak saat berada di dekat bianglala itu.

"Ah! Ryouta-kun?!" Kuroko langsung melihat keluar jendela.

"Sigh. Ryouta menyebalkan." Keluh Akashi.

"Dan. Tetsuya... Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh mengucapkan nama orang lain selagi kita bersama." Akashi berpaling ke Kuroko. Memegang dagunya.

Sedangkan dibawah...

"Izinkan aku masuk!" Paksa Kise.

"Kise! Tenang!" Midorima & Takao berusaha menahan Kise yang berusaha masuk dengan tak sabar ke dalamnya.

"Si-silahkan menikmati wahananya..." Akhirnya Midorima, Takao & Kise masuk dalam satu bianglala itu.

"Kita hanya berbeda satu bianglala kan?!" Kise menatap bola yang ada di atasnya.

"A-ah, Ryou-chan. Kau ingin apa? Memanjat ke tempat Tecchan?" Tanya Takao.

"Ya."

"KISE! APA KAU CARI MATIIII?!" Amuk Midorima.

.

Akhirnya, sampailah bianglala yang ditumpangi Kuroko & Akashi di puncak. Kuroko terus menatap bianglala yang ada dibawahnya. Seakan bisa melihat Kise.

"Tetsuya. Apa kau tahu kalau perasaanku juga sama seperti Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi.

"Apa maksud, Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko menatap mata heterochrome milik Akashi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja Ryouta & menjadi milikku?" Tawar Akashi. Inilah saat yang paling ditakutkan oleh Kuroko. Pernyataan cinta Akashi. Pernyataan tersebut tidak seperti Murasakibara yang membutuhkan balasan. Ataupun pernyataan cinta Kise yang akan menerima apapun jawaban Kuroko.

Penyataan cinta Akashi itu...

Berbahaya.

"Jadi? Jawabanmu?" Tanya Akashi lagi. Kuroko dapat merasakan keringat dinginnya keluar.

Dan parahnya lagi...

Bianglala itu terhenti.

Bagaimana ini... Batin Kuroko sudah panik setengah mati, meski dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Aku..."

BUK.

"Akashicchi... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Tetsuyacchi-ssu..." Kise berada di atas bianglala yang ditumpangi Akashi & Kuroko.

"R-Ryouta-kun...!" Mata biru Kuroko langsung berkaca-kaca. Akashi memperhatikannya. Dan jawaban dari Kuroko, tidak mungkin "ya."

.

"APA KAU GILA KISE?! KAU TAHU BERAPA TINGGI BIANGLALA ITU?!" Nijimura - yang meminta agar bianglala dihentikan, memarahi mereka semua.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKANNYA, MIDORIMA?!" Gantian Midorima kena semprot.

"DAN, AKASHI! MESKI KAU SEORANG YANG SELALU BENAR & ABSOLUT, BUKAN ARTINYA KAU BOLEH MEREBUT MILIK ORANG LAIN!" Akashi hanya menunduk. Syukurlah dia tidak membawa gunting-gunting merahnya.

"Huh. Sekarang semua pulang!" Perintah Nijimura.

Kise tanpa banyak bicara langsung membawa pulang Kuroko. Begitupula Midorima & Takao. Akashi? Ditemani oleh Nijimura. Haizaki pulang sendiri tanpa diantar ("Kau pikir aku anak kecil?!")

"Hei. Jangan bersedih."

"Aku tidak sedih. Lagipula, ternyata cinta Ryouta pada Tetsuya lebih besar daripada cintaku pada Tetsuya." Gumam Akashi. "Aku tidak mungkin rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi orang yang kusukai."

.

"Takao. Apa kau marah karena Kuroko?" Takao diam. Orang yang dipacarinya masih mempunyai perasaan kepada orang lain. Berarti dia hanya seorang pengganti?

"Dengar. Aku memang menyukai Kuroko." Kata-kata Midorima menghancurkan hati Takao berkeping-keping.

"Tapi, itu dulu. Orang yang sekarang kusukai adalah kamu." Lanjutnya. Takao menatap kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi itu. Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Shin-chan... Aku mencintaimuuuu!" Pekik Takao sambil memeluk Midorima. "Bakao!" Midorima kembali ke dirinya yang tsundere.

.

"..." Kuroko & Kise sama-sama diam. Kise merasa terkhianati. Bisa-bisanya disaat dia sedang bekerja, kekasihnya tersebut malah pergi berkencan dengan si cebol rambut merah itu.

"Ryouta-kun aku..."

"Apa Kurokocchi ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kise sambil berjalan di depan Kuroko. Mata Kuroko membulat. Terkejut. Kekasihnya tidak memanggilnya dengan nama kecil melainkan nama keluarganya.

"Tunggu Ryouta-kun, dengarkan aku dulu!" Kuroko langsung menggenggam tangan Kise. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata coklat madunya memerah. Di sudut matanya sudah terlihat air mata yang tertahan.

"Ryouta-kun... Maafkan aku..." Kuroko maju mendekatinya. Tidak peduli dimana mereka sekarang, Kuroko memeluk Kise. Kise akhirnya tidak kuat untuk menahan perasaannya lagi. Dia membalas pelukannya & menangis.

Tanpa kata-kata pun, Kise akhirnya mengerti kalau Kuroko sangat mencintainya. Masalah kejadian itu, pasti ada penjelasannya...

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuyacchi..." Gumam Kise berulang kali. Kuroko masih mengelus punggung Kise juga menggumamkan hal yang sama.

"Aku percaya padamu, Tetsuya..." Gumam Kise melepaskan pelukannya & menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : *shrugged* chapter terpanjang... Tapi... Somehow... Tidak berkesan endingnya? Maafkan saya. Semuanya tidak dapat happy end-_- Saya akan buat epilogue tanpa percakapan mungkin... RnR?**

**Ah, maafkan saya... Poin disini, semua GoM menyatakan perasaannya (Except Midorin yang sudah punya Takao) & mereka harus keep moving.**

**Ayo yang belum bisa moveon. Keep moving terus ya~ /slap.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N : Silahkan menikmati happy end.**

**Disclaimer : Belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Warning : KiKuro, AoKaga, AkaFuri, TakaMido, MuraHimu, OgiMomo. Shortie. Quick-typing. Abal-abal. Unbeta.**

**Don't Like. Don't Read.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Winter Cup.

Touou vs Seirin. Dimana Aomine dikalahkan oleh Seirin. Dimana Kagami berhasil mengembalikan minat Aomine untuk bermain basket dengan senyuman.

Kaijou vs Fukuda. Kise berhasil mengalahkan Haizaki untuk pertama kalinya dengan dukungan moral Kuroko tercintanya (Haizaki akhirnya menyerah untuk balas dendam pada Kise.)

Seirin vs Yosen. Murasakibara yang berusaha untuk terus membenci basket, akhirnya dikalahkan oleh Seirin. Dan menemukan bahwa di lubuk hatinya, dia mencintai basket. Namun, perasaannya pada Kuroko, berangsur-angsur menghilang, berkat Himuro yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Seirin vs Kaijou. Hubungan sepasang kekasih harus dikesampingkan. Mereka menjalani hubungan yang profesional. Meski kedua belah pihak sama-sama tidak mau kalah, pada akhirnya, Seirin memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

Shutoku vs Rakuzan. Perjuangan pasangan kekasih Shutoku tersebut nyaris membuahkan hasil, namun, Akashi, sang emperor, akhirnya menang telak. Meninggalkan shadow & light Shutoku yang terpuruk dalam kekalahan.

Seirin vs Rakuzan. Akashi tidak mau kalah pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Begitu juga Ogiwara. Kuroko tahu bahwa hal seperti itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket & dia, bersama Seirin akan membuat Akashi merasakan apa itu kekalahan & basket yang sebenarnya.

.

Ehem.

Setelah WC berlalu.

Hal yang telah terjadi, biarlah berlalu.

.

Aomine & Kagami semakin dekat. Tiap hari, hanya one-on-one. Meski mereka sering berselisih untuk masalah sepele. Yang lain menyebut mereka baka-couple. Cukup sesuai. Ahomine & Bakagami.

.

Midorima & Takao tetap langgeng seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, di beberapa saat, Takao akan berusaha mencari event romantis dengan Midorima.

.

Murasakibara akhirnya dapat menghilangkan perasaannya pada Kuroko, berkat Himuro. Akhirnya Murasakibara mengetahui orang mana yang pantas mendapatkan perasaan tersebut.

.

Akashi yang tanpa sadar semakin tertarik dengan Furihata. Akashi yang agresif. Furihata yang pasif. Akashi yang selalu membuat gerakan duluan. Sehingga hubungan mereka seperti lebih dari teman, kurang dari kekasih. Sisa menunggu tanggal mainnya.

.

Ogiwara & Momoi akhirnya berkenalan. Dan entah kenapa mereka cocok. Entah hubungan mereka akan tetap sebagai teman atau dapat berlanjut lebih daripada itu. Siapa tahu?

.

Pasangan utama kita, Kise & Kuroko. Mereka tetap merajut kisah cinta mereka dengan indah. Tiap masalah diselesaikan bersama. Menghasilkan mereka makin mengerti satu sama lain, makin kuat hubungan mereka. Hingga mungkin tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka, kecuali, takdir.

.

Semoga kalian semua juga berbahagia.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya m_ _m Maafkan epilogue absurd saya ini... Have a nice day~ :)**


End file.
